


Every Dog Has His Day

by AngelEyes93



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Parappa is utterly crushed after seeing Sunny kiss Joe Chin in front of a fancy restaurant and has not come out of his house for days. Lammy grows worried, and while she is trying to comfort him, ends up having to confront her own feelings for her good friend and band mate.
Relationships: Lammy/PaRappa Rappa
Comments: 37
Kudos: 23





	1. I Gotta, I Gotta... No, I Can't Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Parappa the Rapper was my first video game ever, so naturally it has a special place in my heart. I replayed the first and second games recently, which inspired this ongoing story. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> \- Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lammy finds out that Parappa has had his heart crushed by Sunny Funny, and tries to go see him and console him with little success.

Parappa - practice at 2 at my place?

Lammy sent the text, then pulled out her guitar and as she sat it down on her bed. Her phone buzzed. She looked at her phone's screen and frowned at his response.

_You guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay home today._

He had been like this for a couple of days now, and to be honest, Lammy was starting to get worried. This wasn't like him - missing out on practice, staying in all the time... she pulled out her phone and called PJ. He picked up almost instantly.

"Lam Jam - what's going on? We still practicing at 2?"

"Hey PJ. I'm gonna push it back a bit if that's okay. Parappa hasn't... really been himself the past few days, huh?"

PJ sighed. "Yeah... he's in rough shape. After seeing the girl of his dreams kiss Joe Chin outside that fancy restaurant downtown, I can't blame him." 

"Wait whatttt? When did that happen?"

"That happened two days ago... he wouldn't even talk to me about it. He seemed like he was in shock... and when I tried asking if he was okay, he tried to say he had to believe, you know like he usually does in a crisis... but after uttering the words I gotta, he ran all the way home. I've tried calling, but he barely responds when I ask how he is. He won't even let me in his house... says he doesn't have the energy for company."

Lammy felt her heart drop in her chest... poor Parappa. She pictured his smiling face in her mind, but realized he was feeling the exact opposite of positive. In all of her years of knowing him, she'd never seen him down for too long. He always seemed to pick himself back up in a flash. But this... she wasn't sure if he'd be able to quickly get over this. To be honest, she wasn't sure he'd ever get over this. Sunny Funny was and always had been the girl of his dreams. Parappa was very transparent about his feelings for the girl, but Sunny never seemed to notice or if she did, she simply didn't pay much attention to it. 

"Wow... I'm literally speechless, PJ. That is... a lot." Lammy felt exasperated just hearing it. She could only imagine how Parappa was feeling. 

"But you know what? I'm gonna try to go over there. See how he's doing." The lamb declared. 

"Yeah? Okay... good luck. Lemme know if he says anything."

"I will. Talk later, PJ."

She hung up the phone, and took a deep breath, laying back on her bed. Her heart was beating quickly, thumping rapidly against her chest. She placed her hand there and could feel its quickened pace.

_Please stop..._

She was silently pleading for her heart to stop beating so fast. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack or something. She continued taking deep breaths and laid there until her heart beat slowed. She sat up and looked down at her phone. 

_I better get over there... I won't be able to calm down until I do._

She let her hand graze over her beloved red guitar, fingers gently plucking a couple of the strings, before getting up and smoothing her hands over her short red hair. She headed out of her room and right out the front door. Parappa lived a couple of blocks down from her, so it only took ten minutes to casually stroll over there. Lammy resisted the urge to sprint, as one, she hated running, and two, she needed time to prepare herself for this. When she finally got to his door, she knocked right away, not wanting to waste anymore time. She could hear some shuffling and then Parappa's voice sound softly through the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's Lammy."

He opened the door, and the first thing she noticed was the red puffiness under his brown eyes. She felt her heartbeat quicken all over again, realizing Parappa had been crying over Sunny Funny. She didn't even let herself assume it was due to lack of sleep... her gut instinct told her it was from too many tears shed. 

"Lammy... what are you doing here?"

"I... I wanted to check on you. You haven't really been yourself. Can I come in?"

"I'm... not really in the greatest of moods. And I'm sure I'd be no fun to be around..."

She swallowed. "I'm sorry you're not feeling great. But... you're my friend... and it's my job to help you out when you're down. What else are friends for?"

Parappa's frown did not shift, though she was hoping it would. Lammy began to wonder if she'd ever see that contagious smile on his face again... contagious in the sense that she couldn't help but smile when he did. She was positive everyone else felt that way around him too. 

"Lammy... I appreciate what you're trying to do... but I literally have no energy to talk right now..."

She nodded, feeling her eyes water, but blinking back the tears. 

"I... I understand. Can I... get you anything? Have you eaten today?"

Parappa shook his head. "I don't have much of an appetite, to be honest."

Lammy bit her lip. She wanted to say he needed to eat anyway, to keep up his strength... but she didn't want to tell him what to do. He was already in a fragile state. She didn't want to push too hard and make it worse. 

"Okay... well, thanks for talking with me... I'll see you... later." She excused herself lamely, and turned so she could head back home. 

"Bye..." Parappa weakly said before closing his door behind him. As the door closed, the tears rolled down her face freely before she could even try to blink them back. 


	2. Strawberry Ice Cream Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lammy calls Katy to confide in her about her attempt at consoling a very freshly heartbroken Parappa, and ends up realizing something that flusters her even more.

Lammy wiped the seemingly endless supply of tears away from her cheeks, heading back home and calling Katy as she stood in front of her front door. 

"Lammy Jammy - are you okay? It sounds like you're crying..."

She tried to breathe in to slow her sobs but it didn't do much for her shaky voice. 

"Katy... can you come over... I really need a friend right now."

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes, okay? Just hold on."

She hung up the phone, and Lammy walked inside, splashing her reddened face with some cold water, washing away old and new tears from her tanned skin. It wasn't long before Katy was knocking at the door. This was definitely one of the perks about living so close to all of your friends. Lammy opened the door for her, and she instantly hugged her childhood friend.

"Lam... you worried me on the phone, you know? Are you alright?"

Lammy shook her head, still embracing her. "I... I don't know..."

Katy rubbed her back gently. "Well, you have me and some strawberry ice cream." 

Lammy pulled away from her, smiling. 

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

The two sat in the kitchen, eating spoonful's of ice cream across from each other at a small table. Lammy told Katy about Parappa's distant behavior, both on the phone and in person. Katy sighed.

"Poor Parappa... PJ told me what happened with Sunny. I'm not trying to be mean when I say this, but I saw this coming."

"What do you mean?"

"Parappa has been in love with Sunny forever. And has done all of these things to impress her... how does she react? She doesn't. Almost like she's ignoring it. Or she sees it and doesn't feel the same way. Joe Chin comes around and she seems enamored almost with every little word he says."

"You have a point..." Lammy says with a shrug. 

"But Lammy - lemme ask you something."

Lammy swallowed the ice cream sitting in her mouth, her gaze intensifying as Katy said this.

"I know Parappa is your friend... but you seem a bit more upset about this than usual... I can't help but think your feelings are deeper than friendship."

Lammy felt her face burning hot.

"That's ridiculous. Are you saying I love him or something?"

Katy shook her head. "No... I was gonna say you have a crush on him. But... you said love... and I think there's a reason you said that word." 

Lammy's blushing only got worse from there, the heat radiating in her face. 

"Katy... don't do this to me."

"Do what? Help you figure out your feelings?"

The redhead buried her face in her hands. "Noo... Katy... I'm so stupid... why would I... do this to myself?" 

Katy stood up and hugged her friend who was sulking in her chair. 

"You're not stupid, Lam... you just need to figure out what to do now that you know."

"Easier said than done..."

"But you know... this could be your chance... once Parappa heals of course."

Lammy frowned, removing her hands from her face and hugging Katy back. 

"It's okay, Lam Jam... it's okay."

Katy ended up spending the night so Lammy wouldn't be alone. The two watched cheesy horror films until Katy got tired and fell asleep on her bed, and Lammy ended up nearly dozing off herself when her phone buzzed, surprising her. 

Lam... I hope you understand that I'm going through something. Not trying to push you or any of my friends away. I promise.

Lammy's heart fluttered. Parappa was texting her... she peered over at the clock... at 11:07pm. It was pretty late, and she could feel herself blushing as she realized he had thought of her this late at night. She took a breath to calm herself before responding back.

I get it. Don't worry, I'm still your friend, P. 

I'm glad. Goodnight Lam Jam. 

Lammy couldn't help but smile as Parappa called her that. All of her close friends did, but it just struck her differently when he did.

Night, Parappa. :) Ttyl.

She fell asleep on the love seat in her room, holding her cell to her chest, not realizing how tired she truly was. 

_"Parappa..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_Lammy blinked, shaking her head, and realizing she was in Parappa's passenger seat as he sat beside her on the driver's side._

_"Do you... think you'll ever... get over Sunny? Sorry... I know I'm not supposed to ask that..."_

_Parappa turned to her. "You know... I've asked myself that since I saw her kissing Joe Chin the other day... and to be honest, I don't know."_

_She nods her head in understanding. "That's... fair..."_

_The silence between them was killing her, so Lammy ended up blurting out,_

_"Do you need a hug?"_

_Parappa nodded his head. "I could use one..."_

_She got closer to him and embraced him tightly. As she did, she couldn't help but enjoy the warmth of his body pressed against her own. Lammy felt guilty for liking the feeling so much, considering he was heartbroken, and she could feel some fresh tears begin to fall onto her hair. She could hear him softly begin to cry. As she rubbed his back and held him in attempt to console him, she ended up saying out loud without realizing until it was too late,_

_"Oh Parappa... you smell so damn good..."_

_Her eyes widened as her words registered fully and Parappa tensed against her, saying "What'd you say?"_

Just as Lammy felt like her body was going to explode from stress, she woke up, gasping for air as she shot up from the loveseat she was lying across. Katy sat up from her friend's twin bed, her eyes dazed and her voice sleepy. 

"Lam Jam... you alright? You have a nightmare or something?"

Lammy let herself fall back onto the loveseat, sighing in frustration. 


	3. Sick of the Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lammy gets a new look and ends up trying again to cheer Parappa up per Katy's advice.

Katy ended up convincing Lammy to go to the mall with her to take her mind off things. She told her friend about her dream, and Katy was even more convinced now that Lammy was in love with Parappa. 

"Lam Jam... all you need to do is wait this out. Parappa will get over this, everyone goes through heartbreak at one point or another. We're teenagers... heeelllooo, it's like a right of passage."

Lammy frowned. "Is it really?"

Katy nodded. "Yes girl... you know I wouldn't lie about something like that."

Lammy looked over her shoulder as the two continued chatting, wondering where an Auntie Anne's was. She could sure go for a pretzel. As her eyes scanned the food court, she gasped at the sight of a couple. 

"What girl? What?" Katy nudged her. Lammy blinked, wondering if she was seeing things. But as she shook her head, and refocused her vision on her surroundings, she quickly realized this was for real. Sunny Funny was parading herself around with Joe Chin, who obnoxiously had a huge wad of cash in one hand while his other was wrapped around her. All Lammy could do was point to the scene, and Katy knew right away what she was utterly speechless about. 

"Oh my gosh... girl... so her and Joe Chin are like a thing now? I thought it was just a fling. Joe Chin hasn't been known to date a girl for longer than two weeks."

Lammy bit her lip, and couldn't help but picture Parappa's puffy red eyes as he opened his front door for her yesterday. 

"Let's go shopping instead... the pretzel can wait... I don't really wanna be around them right now."

"Fine with me." Katy linked arms with her and they changed direction, heading for the clothing boutiques on the other side of the mall. As the two looked through dresses and shoes, Katy spoke up.

"Lam Jam - I just got an idea!"

Lammy raised a curious eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You need a makeover! You're stressed out and you're crushing on someone - best thing to combat stress, especially when it involves a boy? A brand new look!"

She frowned. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. C'mon Lammy - you're gorgeous, but everyone could use a little confidence boost."

"Katy... Sunny Funny is... absolutely perfect. She's literally a flower, the very definition of beauty. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Katy smacked her arm. "See? You really do need this, Lam! I'm not taking no for an answer."

She grabbed her hand. "C'mon... first thing's first. A new outfit!"

xxxxxx

"Oh my gosh, Lam... you're a total babe! You were before, but now... get me a fire extinguisher, 'cause you are on fire!"

Lammy smiled, rolling her eyes at Katy's compliment for the sheer cheesiness of it. 

"Thanks... you really think so?"

Katy nodded. "Just look at yourself."

Lammy walked over to the full length mirror, and almost didn't recognize the person staring back at her. She'd had red hair since birth, and for the first time she had lavender locks thanks to Katy's trusted hair stylist. She usually wore ringer tees and jeans and sneakers, and now she was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, a blue jean skirt with a white belt, and white knee length boots. 

"Woah..." Was all Lammy could say. 

"Right? Parappa's not gonna know what to do when he sees you."

Lammy suddenly felt self conscious.

"Well, he hasn't been out of his house for days, so... that probably won't happen anytime soon, right?"

"Wrong. 'Cause you're gonna go over there today with a self care package for him."

"Katttyyyy!" Lammy nearly screamed. Katy smiled. 

"Lam Jam, c'mon. You are so worried about him. Just go over there with his favorite foods. You said he didn't have an appetite. Meaning he's probably not eating like usual. Go over there with some food, cheer him up a little... this isn't gonna be a quick process, but you can at least be a part of the healing."

Lammy frowned, sighing. Katy was right... she was concerned for Parappa. Yesterday's interaction with him had left a bad taste in her mouth, and left her with more questions than answers.

xxxxxx

Lammy felt even more nervous than before knocking on Parappa's door. She looked completely different, and she was holding a bag with double cheeseburgers and cheesy fries inside. Her hand held a large strawberry milkshake. 

He opened the door, and instantly his brown eyes widened and his mouth parted into a little 'o' shape.

"L-Lammy? Is that you?"

Lammy nodded shyly, feeling her face burn with embarrassment. She just knew she was blushing. 

"Wow... you look... different."

"Good different? Or...?" She trailed off.

Parappa shook his head.

"Good different. I like your hair... that color suits you."

She smiled, feeling her heartbeat quicken instantly. "...Thanks."

"How are you?" He asked. Her smile grew. He was sounding more like himself already. 

"I'm okay. Actually wanted to drop by with some food for you and hang out if you're up for it."

Parappa thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I'm still pretty down in the dumps... but, I don't really wanna just sulk by myself anymore. So, sure... I'd love some company. And to be perfectly honest, I am STARVING. I haven't eaten since... breakfast... yesterday."

"Well, I've got two double cheeseburgers and an order of cheese fries with your name on them."

"Sounds great!" He stepped aside, letting Lammy enter his living room. She sat down on the couch and he sat beside her as she began to take out the contents of the bag and set the shake down on the table.

"Your dad in the basement?" Lammy asked.

Parappa nodded.

"As always... working on his latest invention."

"He hasn't changed a bit."

"Yeah... I hope he never does." Parappa said with a cheerful laugh. He grabbed one burger and Lammy grabbed another.

"So... why the change, Lam?" Lammy swallowed her bite of burger, and paused before answering.

"I... guess I just needed a change. Sometimes things become too routine, and you need to switch it up. Katy also was very persuasive."

Parappa chuckled. "She has that effect on people."

"But... I understand wanting a change. I realized that last night, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I spent so many years... pushing myself to do things that I thought would impress Sunny... and the whole time, I lost sight of what I really wanted to be doing with my life. And now... knowing she doesn't feel that way about me... I realize... I need to do things for Parappa. Because my happiness matters... I owe it to myself to live life to the fullest."

Lammy blinked, processing what he'd said to her. 

"I'm glad you realize that." Was all she could think to say in response. On the inside, she was so proud of him... it truly took a lot of courage and maturity to not only realize that, but to accept it and move forward with it. 

"Me too. I'm sixteen, I have so much more life ahead of me to live... I'm not gonna lie, it still hurts... a lot, but I'm sure I'll eventually get over it."

"You will... you're Parappa... if anyone can beat this, it's you."

He smiled at her. 

"Thanks, Lam Jam."

Lammy blushed as they continued to eat together. 

"Ooh man, is that a strawberry milkshake?"

She nodded. "Your favorite."

"Thank you so much! I'll go grab some glasses so we can share."

"You don't have to do that. It's for you, silly."

Parappa shook his head. "Well, I'm sharing - so stay right there. Be back in a sec."

It didn't take Parappa long at all to return, and as the pair sipped strawberry milkshake from glasses, Lammy asked,

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really... probably watch a movie."

"You mind if I join you?"

"Not at all... I'd like the company, actually."

"Okay." 

Two comedies later, Lammy could clearly hear a light snoring coming from her right. She turned, and noticed Parappa had fallen asleep, his head leaning back against the couch, his hat covering his eyes a bit. She smiled. He looked very cute when he was sleeping. She turned back to the movie, feeling herself blush as the sound of his snoring mixed with the sounds of the movie playing on the tv. 


	4. Heartbroken Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parappa sees Sunny and Joe Chin together for the first time since getting his heart broken and of course doesn't handle it well.

Parappa stirred from his sleep, stretching his arms as he blinked slowly regaining consciousness. 

"Lammy?" He called out. The spot next to him on the couch was empty, and there laid a folded up piece of paper in her place. He picked it up curiously, unfolding it and reading it over quickly.

_P_   
  
_You fell asleep. I decided to leave to let you get your rest. Call me later._   
  
_Lammy_

Parappa smiled, picking up his phone and calling her. After a couple of rings, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey hey - sorry I knocked out on you."

She laughed. "Don't even worry about it - how are you feeling?"

"Better... to be honest, I haven't been sleeping much the past few days. That's kinda why I ended up falling asleep the way I did."

"Aww, well, that's understandable, P. I'm glad you were able to catch up on some much needed z's."

Parappa chuckled heartily. "Me too, me too. I feel like a brand new man having slept for a few hours."

"That greasy food I brought over probably made you sleepy." She added.

"Ya know, you're prolly right about that."

She gave a small giggle in response. 

"Lammy?"

"Yeah, P?"

"Thanks for being my friend... I seriously don't know what I'd do without you."

Lammy seemed to go silent. 

"Lam Jam? Everything okay?" 

"O-Oh... yeah, sorry, P. You know I've always got your back. No matter what."

He smiled. "I know... same for you."

"I know, P."

"Well - it's getting late. Think I'll see what pops cooked for dinner and crash afterwards."

"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll give you a call."

"Kay. Night, Parappa."

"Goodnight. Sleep tight."

She hung up and he looked down at his phone, seeing Lammy's photo and name disappear from his screen. 

xxxxxx

"P! I saved you a seat."

Parappa smiled, holding his bagged lunch against his chest. 

"Thanks, Lam."

She led him over to a table where PJ and Katy were already sitting, chatting away.

"Parappa!" Katy called out. 

He sat down beside Lammy across from them. 

"What's going on?" He casually asked, pulling out the contents of his bagged lunch.

"Have you noticed what a babe Lammy is?" Katy cooed.

Lammy smacked her friend's arm.

"Totally." PJ confirmed through bites of lasagna. Lammy smiled in response. 

Parappa gazed at her, feeling a smile tug at his own lips.

"Yeah, you look great Lammy." He said softly. He could've sworn he saw her cheeks turn red for a moment. 

As he began to eat his sandwich, he couldn't help but notice Sunny come into the cafeteria with Joe Chin to grab food. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, and instinctively clutched his upper body. 

"P, you okay?" Lammy's voice held concern.

"Yeah, you don't look so good..." Katy added.

He blinked back tears, standing up from the table. 

"Guys... I'll see you in class, okay? I need a minute." Was all he could get out before bolting out of the cafeteria through the closest door which led to the school roof. The fresh cool air struck his face as warm tears cascaded down his cheeks. 

"P?" Lammy's voice chimed from behind him. Parappa could hear her footsteps too as her boots clicked lightly toward him. 

He wiped his tears away, but to his dismay, more replaced them almost instantly. He sniffled, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"P... you don't need to go through this alone, you know..." 

He shook against her palm. She got closer to him, and before he knew it, she was standing in front of him, her hands resting gently on his shoulders. He hugged her, pulling her into him, and sobbing into her shoulder. 

"It's okay, P..." She murmured, rubbing his back. 

The school bell rang eventually, and Parappa pulled away from her, his tears having stopped their flow. 

"P... this may be a stupid question, but... are you alright?"

He chuckled. "It's... not stupid, Lammy... but... to answer you, no. I'm not alright."

Lammy nodded in understanding.

"What do you want to do?"

He sighed. "Honestly... I didn't even get to finish my lunch, and I'm starving. But lunch is over, so..."

"Soo let's skip Chemistry and grab some food."

"Us? Skip?" He asked in disbelief. 

Lammy shrugged. "We never do... and we're trying to break routine right?"

Parappa couldn't help but smile. 

She extended her hand to him. 

"Let's go, P."

He nodded, taking her hand.

"Okay." 

As the pair walked through empty hallways, Parappa instantly felt lighter with Lammy by his side. 

_I'm gonna beat this..._

_I know I can._


	5. Karaoke Is Good For The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lammy and Parappa end up at a karaoke bar that doesn't card and enjoy each other's company. When Parappa walks her home, she catches him off guard.

"A karoake bar?" Parappa asked. Lammy nodded. 

"Won't they card us?"

Lammy shook her head. "No, Katy and I come here pretty often and it's never an issue. C'mon."

She extended her dainty hand to him to take. He smiled and obliged as she led him inside. As the host greeted them, he led them to one of the empty, soundproof rooms, where a list of songs sat on the table in front of a long, circular couch with leather cushions. 

"Nice, right?" She cooed, taking a seat. Parappa shrugged, smiling as he sat beside her.

"Sure is. Do they have... food here, though?" His tone was hesitant. Lammy chuckled.

"Course. I know you said you were hungry." 

She passed him the menu which was tucked under the thick book of songs to choose from.

"Aw man... buffalo wings, cheesy bacon fries, jalapeno poppers, bavarian pretzels, mozzarella sticks... I dunno what to choose. It all sounds good."

"Order them all."

Parappa looked at his friend like she was delusional. 

She giggled. "What? I'll help you. You know we can crush massive amounts of food together."

She was right. Parappa couldn't help but smile. That was one thing he always appreciated about Lammy. She wasn't afraid to eat in front of him. 

"Let's do it." The young dog cheerfully declared. 

"I'm in. But first... let's pick a song to sing." Lammy chimed. Parappa frowned.

"Don't worry, the host comes in to take our order. You'll be eating soon enough." 

Her words soothed his growling stomach a little. 

Parappa scooted closer to Lammy so he could better see the list of songs she was eagerly flipping through. 

"Hello, hello... can I get you two anything?" The kind host knocked on the door before coming in and asking this. 

"Yeah, we'll have one order of every order you got."

"Except the calamari."

Parappa laughed.

"Yeah no calamari. Everything else, we want an order of." 

"You got it. By the way, did you guys want some liquid courage before you started your session?"

Parappa looked confused, but Lammy nudged him, and smiled.

"Yes please."

"Okay, our specials at the moment include bottles of soju. We've got peach, strawberry, melon, and raspberry."

"We'll take peach." Lammy answered back quickly before the host nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Lammy, we're not-"

Lammy giggled. "I know, I know. But come on... live a little. Remember... breaking the routine?"

Parappa let out a breath. She was right... he had to stop living in the past where the old Parappa was sulking over Sunny Funny.

"Okay, okay... I'm trusting you here."

"When have I ever steered you wrong?" Lammy asked, her tone a bit playful as she spoke.

Parappa thought about it. 

"Never." He said with a shrug.

"Okay then... back to these songs!" 

xxxxxx

"Ohmygosh... I love Aladdin! You have to sing a Whole New World with me!"

Parappa scratched the back of his head nervously. 

"I dunno, Lam... rapper yes. Singer... not so much."

She giggled. "Come on... give it a try? For me?"

"We can wait 'till the soju kicks in." She added, winking at him. He could feel himself become flustered, but couldn't say no to her. He nodded slowly, and she instantly hugged him, leaving him feeling even more hot all over for some reason.

_That's strange..._

_I've never felt this way around Lammy before._

_What gives?_

A bunch of appetizers and two bottles of soju down, Parappa was feeling more comfortable, enough to sing even. Lammy didn't want her window of opportunity to close before her eyes, so she went ahead and put the song in the karaoke system.

"Ready?" She asked, holding a microphone and handing him one as well. 

"As I'll ever be." He shrugged, grabbing hold of the mic.

"I'm Aladdin, right?" He asked as the background music started up.

"Obviously." Lammy said teasingly, nudging him gently. 

Parappa took a breath before letting himself sing. 

_I can show you the world_  
_Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_Tell me, princess, now when did_  
_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_  
_Take you wonder by wonder_  
_Over, sideways and under_  
_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us, "No"_  
_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Lammy couldn't help but smile. Not only did Parappa have a nice voice, but the fact that he was trying for her truly meant something to her. She cleared her throat before allowing herself to sing Jasmine's part. 

_A whole new world_  
_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But when I'm way up here_  
_It's crystal clear_  
_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_  
_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feeling_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

Parappa chimed in. 

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

Lammy giggled, singing her line.

_A hundred thousand things to see_

Parappa smiled, grabbing hold of Lammy's hand. She initially tensed at the sudden affection, but relaxed as he sang the next part. 

_Hold your breath, it gets better_

Lammy happily belted out the next bit, the feeling of Parappa's hand on hers giving her butterflies. 

_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far_  
_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world_  
_With new horizons to pursue_  
_I'll chase them anywhere_  
_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

The last part they sang together, their voices joining together in harmony over the soft music playing.

_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare_  
_And then we're home (there's time to spare)_  
_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world (a whole new world)_

_That's where we'll be (that's where we'll be)_

_A thrilling chase (a wondrous place)_

_For you and me_

As the music began to pan out, Parappa and Lammy giggled, eyes locked together. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Lammy asked.

Parappa shook his head. "Nah... it was fun actually."

Lammy grinned. "Good... I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

A few more songs in, and both were definitely feeling the clear, fruity alcohol coursing through their bodies. 

"I think... we should go home. I feel... tired..." Parappa yawned shortly after saying this. 

Lammy nodded. "Yeah... I'm beat. Let's pay and go."

Parappa dug into his navy blue joggers pockets, and withdrew some cash. He placed forty dollars on the table.

"That's too much. Let's go half-sies."

Parappa shook his head. "I got it."

"Really?" Lammy's face matched that of her tone. She was truly caught off guard.

Parappa nodded. "Yup. This one is on me. For being there for me today."

Lammy could feel heat rising to her cheeks, and she knew all too well she was blushing. 

"O-Okay..." She murmured. 

On the way home, Parappa and Lammy were quiet, enjoying the air that had cooled tremendously as the sun went down. He appreciated that he could comfortably be silent with her... he found this to be a big reason why he felt so close to her all these years.

"Thanks again, Lam Jam. I had a blast."

Lammy nodding, smiling from ear to ear.

"You know I've always got your back, Parappa... I mean that."

Parappa smiled. "I... I know."

He reached out, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She returned it without hesitation, enjoying his warmth. He felt especially warm against the cool fall breeze in the air around them. When he pulled away from her, she instantly missed the feeling of being so close to him.

"I'll see you at school, kay?" Lammy said sweetly as he released her.

"See ya." He waved at her and as he was about to turn on his heel and go home as they stood outside of her front door, Lammy leaned in, planting a delicate kiss against his cheek. Parappa froze, feeling his body warm instantly, and his heart beat quicken in his chest, pounding against it. 

Lammy didn't say anything else, she just smiled before heading inside her house. Parappa stood there, his hand naturally raising to touch the skin she'd kissed. It burned hot. 

_Did she just... kiss me?_

On the short walk home, the sudden rush of warmth to his body did not leave, and his heart beat only slowed down as he lay in bed that night. Before putting clothes in the laundry hamper by his bed, he couldn't help but notice as he pulled his light blue sleeveless tank over his head that it smelled like lavender... 

That night, he dreamed of Lammy, whose scent lingered with him even after removing the clothes that somehow still smelled of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke bars are guaranteed to cheer you up. Also, I love Aladdin so of course I included A Whole New World in this chapter. :)


	6. Love Is A Tornado!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parappa takes PJ's advice about how to figure out why he has dreamed of Lammy in a romantic way following their hang out at the karaoke bar. After this goes horribly wrong, Parappa gets an unexpected visitor at the door.

"P! Heyyy." Lammy greeted the young dog at the lunch table. He was the first to arrive, as Katy and PJ were still in line waiting for the highly anticipated tacos.

"Hey, Lam." He responded as she sat down beside him. 

"Were you okay this morning?" Lammy asked.

Parappa nodded. "Yeah... I felt a bit dehydrated, and I had to go pee in the middle of the night twice, but other than that, fine."

Lammy giggled. "Glad to hear it."

Parappa swallowed, wondering if he should tell PJ about the dream he'd had the night before. He didn't know if it was the smell of Lammy left on his clothes or the kiss she'd planted on his cheek that had him thinking of her, but either way, he'd dreamed that she kissed him on the lips at school on the roof. When he woke up, it was the strangest thing as he was absolutely flushed when he woke up, and his heart was beating so rapidly he wondered how he could sleep with such an intense drumming in his chest. 

"Hey, guys." Katy said as she and PJ sat down with their lunches across from them.

"Hey." Lammy cooed. Parappa smiled at his two friends.

"What happened to you two yesterday? You guys ditched class." Katy asked.

Lammy shrugged. "P needed a breather..." 

Katy looked at Lammy in a way that screamed "Girl I'm gonna need full details on that". 

"Where'd you guys go anyway?" PJ inquired.

"Karaoke bar."

"Ooo fun! You guys sing anything?" Katy's eyes lit up as she said this.

"A few things... but most memorable song of the night, A Whole New World."

"Classic!" Katy complimented. 

The rest of lunch went by as normal, the conversation veering off into other topics naturally in between bites of the taco specials on their trays. When the bell rang, signaling it was time for class, PJ pulled Parappa to the side. 

"We'll catch up." PJ said. Katy shrugged, linking her arm with Lammy's as they headed out of the cafeteria.

"You've got some explaining to do."

Parappa frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Dude... you skip class, which you never do. And you and Lammy go to a karaoke bar? You like her or something? I'm your best friend... you gotta at least tell me."

Parappa sighed. "Man... I don't know what to think anymore."

"Well... start at the beginning."

Not knowing what else to do, Parappa did just that, explaining how he burst into tears seeing Sunny Funny with Joe Chin, being comforted by Lammy, and then having the time of his life singing and drinking soju. Last but not least, he walked her home, and she kissed his cheek.

"And I had a dream about her, too..." He added, briefly explaining it as well as how he felt physically waking up from the dream.

"P... you've got it bad."

"But... how can I be sure? I don't wanna possibly wreck our friendship unless I know for sure."

"Look... all this happened because she kissed you on the cheek right? You gotta do the real thing to know for sure."

"You... you mean..." The young dog began to stammer, his face blushing madly. 

PJ nodded. "Mhmm. You gotta go in for the kiss. That'll clear any confusion."

"But won't that send a message that I like her, before I know for certain?"

PJ thought for a moment. "Hmm... you're right about that. Well... you know, I just got an idea."

Parappa looked at his best friend anxiously. "Well, spill!"

"Remember that romantic karate thing we did? There was an instruction to kiss in there... if you remember correctly."

Parappa scratched the back of his head. He remembered that all to well, as he had kissed his best friend without thinking. Thankfully, PJ didn't make a big deal out of it, so neither did he. They just put it behind them.

"Does it still come on?"

"It for sure does. You know Master Onion needs steady work since leaving ownership of his dojo to his cousins."

"Mm... you've got a point. Okay, I'll try it. I mean... what other options do I have?"

Parappa could not shake his uneasiness, but took a deep breath before heading off to class with PJ, telling himself that he had to know the truth, one way or another.

xxxxxxx

"Love karate? Interesting. You watch this before?" Lammy asked standing beside Parappa in his living room. 

"Oh uh... no. But I've heard it's good. And I trained under the Master Onion before, so... I thought I'd support him by watching."

Parappa bit his lip. He wasn't very good at lying. Thankfully, Lammy seemed convinced, turning her attention back to the TV as Parappa let out a sigh of relief. 

_Yes..._

_It is time to get romantic_

_Time to get romantic, yes indeed, that's for sure_   
_Da kick punch style remains very secure_   
_Never pending, always the first to make a move_   
_This time we get down nice and smooth_

Lammy and Parappa stood beside each other, bopping their heads to the slow background music. 

_Love Kick_   
_Love Punch_   
_Love Duck_   
_Love Turn_   
_Love Chop_   
_Love Twist_   
_Love Pose_   
_Love Hug_   
_Smooth kick_   
_Nice punch_   
_Sweet chop_   
_Love fight_

The two followed the directions, Lammy giggling at some of the gestures she was being told to do. 

"What is a sweet chop?" 

Parappa shrugged. "Beats me." 

_Hold Hands_   
_Face to face_   
_Get romantic_   
_Let's get it on_   
_Love style_   
_You and me_   
_Together forever_   
_Never to part_   
_Look up in the sky_   
_See the stars?_   
_I hold you tight_   
_Lovers we are_

Lammy gulped as Parappa held her intimately against him. But as she heard the directions start back up and he let go of her, she felt her heart sink, realizing this was all a part of the tv special. In other words, it wasn't real. 

_And so it goes, yes this is the final chapter,_   
_I hope that all your questions were answered,_   
_Cuz I'm majestic, now romantic,_   
_I know love will be the key to save our own planet_   
_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday,_   
_24/7, each and every single day_   
_This is how we do, the last lesson,_   
_L O V E, your brand new prescription_

_Kick, kick, punch, jump, pose_   
_Smooth chop, love with rose_   
_Duck, twist, twist, turn, punch_

_Hug, kiss..._

Parappa pulled away from the hug, closing the gap between their lips. Lammy gasped, her breath becoming muffled by Parappa's soft lips. As she closed her eyes, beginning to kiss back, he pulled away, his face reddened and his eyes going straight back to the tv. Lammy frowned. 

"P... what was that about?" 

"Oh... sorry... got caught in the instructions, I guess." His tone was casual, despite the inner tornado brewing inside him that was his budding emotions. 

"I see... P, I should go home. Get some of this homework done."

Her words were broken. It sounded like she was going to cry. 

"Lam... you sound like you-"

The young dog stopped talking as she stormed out of the living room and the front door shut loudly behind her. 

_I'm sorry, Lammy... I'm just so confused still. And I don't want to lead you on... but I think I hurt you, anyway._

Parappa thought about going after her, but didn't think anything he said would help, considering he hadn't even sorted out his own feelings yet. He went to his room, turning the tv off, and pulled out a box that contained things that reminded him of Sunny Funny. He laid the items across his bed, and stared at them sadly. 

_That rainbow shirt... she'd bought it for me for my birthday... I only wore it once, and I don't think she even noticed._

_That sunflower... I picked it for her, because it reminded me of her beauty. She ended up thanking me and telling me to hold onto it... somehow, its kept its petals, despite dying over time._

_These... letters... I wrote her one every day... in the hopes that I'd find the right words to confess my feelings._

Parappa sighed. He couldn't keep doing this. Holding onto this unrequited love he had was doing more harm than good. Before, he was hopeful, because Sunny Funny had always been single, and therefore, this gave him a possible open window. But now... she was clearly Joe Chin's girlfriend. He had to let go... as much as he didn't want to. He put the things back in the box, and shoved it into the trash can beside his bed before crawling under his sheets dejectedly. He felt like crying, but surprisingly, no tears came as he moped. It just felt like this heavy weight had been placed on his chest. And no matter what positive things he tried telling himself, the pain remained. 

"Parappa! You have a visitor!" 

His father's voice woke him from an unintentional nap two hours later. He stirred, untangling himself from his various throw blankets and heading toward the front door. His father smiled at him before heading back down to the basement to continue his work on his latest invention. As Parappa stepped to the doorway, he nearly felt like his breath had been knocked out of him.

"...Sunny?" His tone was weak and unsure. 

"Hey, Parappa... long time, no see."

"Have you... been crying?" He asked. He could clearly see her eyes were red and puffy, something he'd never seen before in all his years of being head over heels in love with her.

Sunny Funny let out a low laugh, one that dripped with desperation rather than amusement. 

"I've been crying... for hours now... you'd think I'd run out of tears by now."

"What's... what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you... can you please just walk me home? I... I don't want to walk home alone in the dark given the state I'm in."

"Sure."

He closed the door behind him, and as they walked in silence for a while, Sunny began to sob, her cries filling his ear and causing that nagging pain in his chest to worsen. 

"Sunny... I'm here for you, you know."

She looked over at him, and smiled ever so slightly.

"Joe Chin... he... he's not the guy he says he is."

"Huh?" Parappa asked.

"He... he treated me like a princess... like I was special... fancy dinners every time we hang out, driving me home, pretty clothes and jewelry to show he cared... staying on the phone with me for hours at night, sometimes sacrificing sleep just to talk and make me smile. So of course... when he wanted us to... share something precious together, I agreed without question. And then... it's like all those feelings... all those things I thought he felt about me... just... stopped."

"Or maybe... they were never there in the first place..."

She wouldn't come out and say it, but Parappa wasn't stupid. He knew what she meant when she said _share something precious together._ They were teenagers with raging hormones for crying out loud. It wasn't hard at all to read between the lines. He honestly didn't know what to say. What could he say? So he just said,

"I'm sorry, Sunny... maybe he'll call you tomorrow and patch things up?"

Sunny looked hopeful for a moment, but then burst into another fit of tears. Parappa frowned, his eyes narrowing to the ground as the sound of her cries filled the otherwise quiet, night air. Lying was never his strong suit. He wasn't sure why he even tried it at this point.

As they stood outside of her home, Sunny embraced him, tighter and closer than she ever had before. Her perfume, smelling of mandarin and vanilla filled his nose instantly as the night breeze gently made its way past the pair. 

"Thank you, P... I dunno what I would've done without you."

She hadn't called him that in ages... not since dating Joe Chin anyway. He wondered why, though deep down he knew exactly why. Parappa forced a smile as she pulled away from him. 

"Don't mention it. Get some rest... you'll feel better in the morning, I'm sure."

He bit his lip. Another lie. That would make it three for three today. This wasn't like him at all.

"Yeah... goodnight, Parappa."

As she closed the door behind her, Parappa couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The tears he couldn't cry earlier now came in droves, hot against his skin which was cool due to the lowered temperature of the sun going down. As he walked home, sobbing, he wondered how Lammy was feeling... he wondered if she was crying too, given what he'd done earlier. This only caused him to sob harder, and when he finally made it to bed that night, it took him a while to stop crying, and actually fall asleep. He couldn't stop hearing Sunny's words from earlier...

_... Share something precious together._

He buried himself into his blankets, covering his head with them. It was times like this... he really just wanted to disappear. 


	7. How Could I Be So Blind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny Funny and Joe Chin have it out in the cafeteria, only causing Parappa to seek Sunny out further to console her, adding to Lammy's broken heart.

Lammy wiped her tears away, and stood up. She had to talk to Parappa. The way she left hadn't solved anything. She needed to talk to him about that kiss. She wouldn't be able to sleep until she did. As she walked to his house, feeling the cool, night air blow past her, she wondered what she would say when he opened the door. She wasn't sure... but she needed to talk this out, no matter how awkward it would be. As she neared his house, she quickly hid behind a tree, seeing a familiar sunflower standing in front of Parappa's house. The door opened, revealing a very surprised looking Parappa.

"...Sunny?" 

"Hey, Parappa... long time, no see."

"Have you... been crying?" He asked. 

Sunny Funny let out a low laugh, one that dripped with desperation rather than amusement. 

"I've been crying... for hours now... you'd think I'd run out of tears by now."

"What's... what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you... can you please just walk me home? I... I don't want to walk home alone in the dark given the state I'm in."

"Sure."

As the two disappeared on the opposite end of the street, Lammy could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks again as she turned around to walk back home. 

"K-Katy?" Lammy shakily choked out as she rang her number on her cell.

"Lam... are you okay? Are you... crying?"

Lammy sniffled. "Sunny she... Parappa is walking her home... she was crying... "

"Wait, what? Joe Chin must have broken things off with her. Or they had one hell of a fight."

Lammy shook her head. "Either way... I think my chances... are pretty much ruined."

"What do you mean?"

She began to cry harder. "Parappa... he kissed me... but said it was all a part of the show we were watching... I'm nothing but a game to him..."

"He what?" Katy's tone sounded shocked. 

"Katy... I can't do this... I can't love him anymore... all it's going to do is hurt me."

Katy sighed. 

"I'm... gonna go home. See you tomorrow." 

Before Katy could respond, Lammy hung up the phone, and walked home crying harder than she ever had before. She silently wondered if this was what a broken heart felt like. 

The next day at lunch, Lammy sat alone since she was the first to arrive. She could hear Sunny begin to yell, and as her eyes scanned the room for her, she saw it was Joe Chin she was raising her voice at.

"You're a real creep, you know that!? Making a girl feel special to get what you want, then dumping them like an old toy! Who does that!?" 

Joe Chin laughed. "You were never special, Sunny. Just naïve. And easy."

Sunny walked up to him quickly and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. The sound of her hitting him rang across the otherwise quiet lunchroom, as the other students had gone silent due to Sunny's raised voice. Sunny began to cry. 

"You're... you're such an asshole! You know that? It's a shame a person as cold as you has all the money you do!" 

Joe Chin shrugged. "And you're a slut... who loved my money up until you realized I no longer wanted you on my arm."

Sunny looked shocked, her mouth parting in disbelief over what she was hearing. She ran out of the lunch room, sobbing uncontrollably and Joe Chin didn't look phased by it one bit. The lunchroom began to fill with chatter, mostly gossip about what had just transpired. Lammy frowned. She felt bad for Sunny... but as she caught sight of Parappa, who had been standing in the doorway and heard everything, she felt her heart drop in her chest, as he ran after her. Lammy hung her head low, and soon buried her head in her arms on the lunch table. 

"Sunny!" Parappa ran as fast as he could and eventually caught up to her. He reached for her shoulder, and she stopped at his touch. As she turned to face him, her eyes were filled with tears. She looked even more fragile than she did yesterday, and the young dog felt his heart wrenching at the sight.

"Are you... okay?" 

This only made her sob harder. 

"Sunny... it's okay." Was all he could manage to say before she hugged him, crying into his chest in the middle of the hallway. As he held her, he remembered all the nights he dreamed of holding her like this... but... this wasn't exactly how he pictured it. When her cries softened, and the tears slowed, he suggested they go up to the roof for some air. As they sat on a bench, looking up at the clouds, Sunny asks if Parappa heard everything. He nods his head.

"I can't believe... I fell for that jerk... what is wrong with me?" 

Parappa bit his lip. What was he supposed to say to something like that? Thankfully, it didn't seem like she was looking for an answer as she continued to talk.

"He... he was supposed to take me to the dance tonight. I bought a pretty dress and everything... guess I'll be taking it back to the store."

Parappa frowned. He wondered why guys like Joe Chin could win her affections so easily... but as he turned back to her, her sad expression had softened into a curious one as she stared at him.

"Parappa... I'm so sorry... I ignored how you felt all this time... guess it serves me right to get my heart broken like this."

He felt his chest tighten as he registered what she was saying. He shook his head.

"You don't... deserve this. No one does."

She placed her hand on top of his, causing him to tense against her and gasp.

"That's what I love about you, P... you see the good in people. No matter what they do."

He swallowed hard. Just what exactly was she getting at here?

"Do you think... you'd ever be able to... forgive me?"

Parappa nodded yes without hesitation. "Of course, Sunny... you're my friend."

Despite his broken heart, he meant every word of it. He could never hate her or turn his back on her. It just wasn't in him to do such a thing. 

"I'm glad... " She cooed softly. As he met her gaze again, he froze as her eyes closed and her face got closer and closer to his. Before he knew it, her lips were pressing against his own. She tasted sweet, and her lips gently danced with his. He was so caught off guard he didn't return her affections, but he didn't pull away either. When she eventually pulled back for air, her face was slightly reddened, and her eyes were half lidded as a small smile lingered on her face. 

"S-Sunny?" He stammered. 

"Yes, P?"

"What is the meaning of all this? Why now?"

"What do you mean?" She sounded confused. He shook his head.

"You can't just... kiss me the second you get your heart broken, you know. How is that fair... to me?"

Sunny looked stunned, then frowned, her eyes narrowing to the ground.

"You think... you're like a rebound for me, or something?"

Parappa nodded sadly, his head lowering in shame. "...Yes."

His confirmation was quiet, but she'd heard him clearly. As he straightened back up, he stood, and walked back inside the school without another word, while Sunny sat alone with her thoughts. Parappa could still feel warmth on his own lips where hers had been not too long ago... 

_It's not supposed to feel... like this..._

In every dream he'd had of the pretty sunflower making a move on him, none of them quite looked like this. Why was this happening? He didn't want to be a rebound... nor did he want to be second best for her. He wanted to be truly seen by her. And now that just felt impossible. As walked to class, he saw Lammy, who averted her gaze and brushed right past him.

"Lammy?" He called out. But she ignored him. He ran after her, grabbing her shoulder and stopping in front of her.

"Don't ignore me! That's not what good friends do!"

Lammy shook her head. "Good friends? Good friends also don't kiss their friends when their crush is dating someone else and then run off to kiss the girl of their dreams when she's single."

"Wait what? You saw that?"

Lammy nodded. "Yeah I did... I get the picture, Parappa. So don't worry. I won't stand in your way anymore."

"Stand in my way?" Parappa repeated. 

She let out a sigh. "You're hopeless, Parappa... completely hopeless."

"How? How am I hopeless!?" He blurted out. She chuckled.

"I have feelings for you... and you are so blind to them, it's not even funny! But who can compete with the lovely Sunny Funny? Certainly not your neighbor who you've been in a band with for years."

Lammy's tone was cold. Parappa had never heard her talk like this before. He frowned.

_Lammy... loves me?_

"Lammy... I..." 

"Save it." She put her hand up to stop him from talking any further.

"Just... stay away from me. Please."

She began walking again, and Parappa didn't have the energy to follow her anymore. 

_I have feelings for you... and you are so blind to them..._

Her words rang through his head over and over again as he went to the nurse's office and complained of a stomach ache to get out of classes for the rest of the day. He didn't want to skip again, and he couldn't concentrate in class, so this was the only option for him. As he lay there, he wondered why Lammy had never said anything. But as he remembered Sunny, and how much he'd done to try and impress her, it hit him like a semi truck on a highway. 

_How could she... I was always so wrapped up in Sunny Funny..._

Tears began to roll down his cheeks. He had never been so confused in his entire life. Nothing made sense anymore. 

"Lammy! There you are." Katy said, finding her friend in the hallway. 

"Earth to Lammy?" The blue cat waved her hand in front of the tanned lamb's face. 

Lammy frowned. "Katy... it's over."

"What's over?"

"Parappa and me... I can't even be friends with him now."

Lammy explained what happened, and Katy hugged her friend. 

"Not necessarily... but... you guys do have a lot to figure out."

Lammy shook her head.

"Don't you see? He's going to choose her... there's not a doubt in my mind... it doesn't matter that I confessed. I'm not even sure why I did... I'm so stupid..."

Katy rubbed Lammy's back in attempt to console her. 

"You're not stupid." Katy said. 

_Oh Parappa... please figure it out. For Lammy's sake..._

"It's almost time for Psych... what do you want to do, Lam?"

She shrugged, pulling away from her friend's embrace. "I... can't skip again, but if I tell the nurse I'm sick I can stay in there 'till the end of the day?"

Katy nodded. "Not a bad idea. I'll see you after school then for the dance?"

"What dance?"

"You know... formal? Did you forget?"

Lammy sighed. "I guess I did... well, I'm not going."

Katy crossed her arms. "Not even for me?"

"Parappa will probably be there..."

"Well... you'll have me. At least promise you'll think about it?"

"Okay, okay... but no promises."

"No pressure. Text me if you need anything." 

Katy walked to class while Lammy made her way to the nurse's office, not knowing that the last person on earth she wanted to see right now was lying in one of the two beds. 


	8. Not So Great Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lammy encounters Parappa who is sleeping in the nurse's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used below does not belong to me, just fyi.

"I have... really bad cramps." Lammy lamely explained to the nurse. Thankfully, the nurse was nice, and since this was her first time in here, she was given a pass. 

"Okay, dear. Go lay down and take this. Will help with the pain." 

The woman shuffled through some cabinets behind her and handed the young lamb two Aleve. Lammy thanked her and as she sat on the empty bed, she couldn't believe who occupied the second bed. He was asleep, but it was definitely Parappa lightly snoring beside her. She rolled her eyes, and contemplated leaving, but as she realized she couldn't focus on class even if she wanted to right now, she bit her lip and laid down facing away from him. At least he was knocked out so she didn't have to talk to him. As his light breathing filled her ears, she couldn't help but remember him falling asleep beside her when they'd watched movies together. 

_Why'd it have to be... you..._

As bad as it sounded, she would have rather been in love with literally anyone else... well, besides Joe Chin that is. That guy just had no conscience whatsoever. She turned around to face Parappa, frowning as she admired how cute and peaceful he looked in his slumber. Parappa wasn't a bad person... not even a little bit... that's what made this so much harder for her. She knew he'd been in love with Sunny since practically forever, and she couldn't blame him for wanting to pursue her when the opportunity presented itself. But... why did he kiss her? She still couldn't figure that out. Was he trying to make her his rebound? As she stared at him, something screamed back inside her answers of refusal. That wasn't like him. He wasn't like that... right? 

She frowned, and closed her eyes. This was draining her. She felt exhausted, and outside of her morning classes, she hadn't done anything. She knew all of this was beginning to wear on her. And she just wanted things to go back to normal. Whatever normal was at this point. 

"Lammy?"

Lammy's eyes fluttered open. As they did, Parappa was still laying down, but his eyes were fixated on her. As she blinked, her vision coming back as she awoke, she instantly turned her back to him.

"Lammy... please... don't be like this." His voice was desperate. She could hear the pain in his voice. But as pained as he sounded, her chest was tightening. She was in pain too...

"Earlier... you said... you said you had feelings for me."

She shook her head to herself. She couldn't believe she'd done that. 

"I know you didn't tell me... because of Sunny... because I was always... trying to impress her... or talking about her..."

She tried blinking back tears, but it didn't work out very well as hot streams of salty water rolled down her cheeks and off her chin. 

"I'm sorry... that I made it so difficult for you... to tell me how you felt. And about that kiss... I'm sorry for that too. I didn't mean to hurt you... but it looks like I did anyway. I feel terrible for that... because you're such a good friend..."

Lammy sniffled. 

_A good friend... guess he finally said how he really feels._

"Parappa... we have nothing to talk about. Just... go be with Sunny. Like you always wanted."

"Wha... where did that even come from?"

"I just... don't want there to be any confusion about who it is you love..."

Parappa sighed. 

"If only you knew..."

Lammy didn't say anything. He was clearly trying to confuse her again. 

"Lammy... can you be honest with me for a sec?"

She didn't respond, but listened anyway. 

"Do you... hate me? I understand... if you do..." 

He sounded so sad... so broken. She wiped away her tears, only for new ones to replace them down her face. 

"No... I don't."

"Lammy... are you crying?"

She began to sob harder. 

"Lammy-"

"Don't worry about it... worry about Sunny."

She couldn't see it, but the young dog winced at her words. He frowned, and turned his back to her, staring out of the window in the nurse's office. When the school bell rang, Parappa left the office first, getting his note from the nurse so he'd be excused from classes. Lammy stared at him longingly as he left, though she truly had nothing more to say. 

Parappa met PJ at his locker. 

"Hey man... where you been at?"

"Long story. Can we grab food at Beard Burger and eat at my place?"

"Sure. Wanna get ready for the dance too afterwards?"

"Formal... oh man, I completely forgot. No wonder Sunny brought it up."

"Wait... in what way? Like she wants you to take her?"

Parappa shook his head. "I dunno anymore, man. I'm so confused."

"Well, let's grab our eats and you can bring me up to speed."

On the way, Parappa explained the rollercoaster without completed rails that his day had been. PJ was taken aback, but as Parappa finished talking and they waited on their food, the first thing PJ had to say was,

"You gotta figure out what you want... before you do anything else. Do you want Sunny? Do you want Lammy? Do you wanna be alone, blow this town, and become an eskimo?"

Parappa chuckles at the last bit, and shrugs. "I'm so confused... Sunny Funny has been my dream girl since the sixth grade... and now that she wants me... is it because Joe dumped her? Or because she really liked me all along?"

"I don't have the answers, P... but I will say, it is pretty fishy to me that she only started paying attention to you after Joe kicked her to the curb."

"And Lammy, she... she's always been the same. Maybe her romantic feelings were not always present, but I'd say her love whether it's recent or has been there always feels genuine." 

"More importantly... Who do you see yourself spending your afternoons with? Your weekends with?"

Parappa tried remembering his hang outs with Sunny, but honestly couldn't remember too many. And the ones he can aren't so positive... one including her cooking and Parappa leaving because he couldn't take the noodles anymore. Another including her getting upset at him for taking too long to drive her home after her birthday party in the park. It wasn't his fault, he hadn't been able to go all day for pete's sake. Parappa frowned. But as he started thinking of Lammy, he remembers her chilling with him at fast food joints, going to concerts and performing, singing karaoke as well as the gifts she's given him over the years which are much more personal than the ones Sunny has given.

When they got their food, and walked outside, Parappa took a sip of his strawberry milkshake. 

_It's for you, silly._

Lammy's sweet voice as well as her smiling face filled his mind as he tasted his favorite dessert. His heart began to pound rapidly against his chest, and he could feel heat radiating in his face. 

"Parappa... you okay?"

"I... I think so... " 

As he looked at his friend, PJ said,

"You're turning red. Who are you thinking about?" His friend's tone held a light playful tone to it as he nudged his best friend.

"Honestly... I was thinking about Lammy. When I first got depressed about Sunny being with Joe Chin, she brought me all my favorite foods, including a strawberry milkshake."

PJ smiled. 

"I messed up... real bad, didn't I? Lammy will barely talk to me."

"Well... let's think of some ideas to say sorry to her." PJ suggested. As they walked, Parappa suddenly got an idea. As the young dog's eyes glimmered, the beige bear's curious orbs stared at him. 

"What... got something?"

"Yeah... I know, I know. I gotta believe!" He smiled from ear to ear, jumping up and down with his arms outstretched.

"Glad to hear it... just be careful with the food." PJ said. Thankfully Parappa hadn't spilled or dropped anything in his signature happy epiphany. 

"So... what's your plan?"

Parappa looked serious. "I'm gonna write a song. And sing at formal."

"Are you sure she's even going? Given all that's happened, that is."

"I'll ask Katy to make sure she goes."

PJ smiled. "Alright. Let's get to work on this song then. And eat the food before it gets cold."

Parappa laughed. For the first time in days, he felt hopeful. 

A few hours later, Parappa walked into the school gymnasium with PJ. He was wearing his dad's navy blue tux, which he had grown into nicely with a red bow tie. He'd kept his signature red beanie on despite being dressed formally. It'd been a part of him since he was very young and would always be. PJ was wearing a light green tux with a white rose on the right pocket of the jacket. 

"I'm gonna go sign us up to perform." PJ said.

"Okay." Parappa nodded, and scanned the room for Lammy and Katy. They weren't here yet, but he did meet the eyes of Sunny Funny. He had to admit she looked beautiful... she always did. But tonight, she looked especially radiant with her hot pink dress, the top part strapless and adorned by sequins all over and the bottom part a tulle skirt that flared out. She had silver heels on adorned by pink roses along the straps. As she locked eyes with him, she smiled sweetly, and strolled over to him without hesitation.

"Hey Parappa. You look so handsome." 

He grinned. "Thanks. You look nice too."

She giggled. 

"You here with anyone?" She asked curiously. As he frantically began to wonder how to answer that, PJ returned to his side. 

"He's my date tonight actually." PJ cooed casually, wrapping his arm around his friend. Sunny looked stunned, but soon relaxed, her smile returning.

"Okay. I'll leave him to you then." She turned on her heel and headed toward the punch table. Parappa looked at PJ.

"Your date? Since when?"

PJ shrugged. "Just trying to get her off your back. No way you'll be able to perform if Lammy sees you talking to Sunny."

Parappa smiled a little. "You have a point."

"Well, don't worry... we're all signed up. And Katy agreed to bring Lammy here and is gonna play bass for us."

"Great." 

"Oh, brought some punch for you." PJ extended his hand to offer the cup. Parappa nodded in gratitude before sipping from it.

After a few 90's songs played, an older student began to talk on the mic, the music beginning to fade away quietly. 

"Alright, alright... we having a good time tonight?"

The students all cheered and clapped happily in response.

"That's what we like to hear. Now, I want you to put your hands together for some student talent... give it up for the lovely Sunny Funny whose voice is sweeter than honey!" 

Parappa's mouth opened as he stared at PJ. PJ sheepishly shrugged as the sunflower took the stage, smiling widely. 

"This song is for for a special someone whose affections I ignored for too long... and that person... is none other than, Parappa The Rapper."

Parappa gasped as a spotlight came on and shone right on him in the crowd of teenagers. 

_I'm not a perfect person_   
_There's many things I wish I didn't do_   
_But I continue learning_   
_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go_   
_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_   
_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_   
_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_   
_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_   
_I wish that I could take it all away_   
_And be the one who catches all your tears_   
_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_   
_To change who I used to be_   
_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_   
_And the reason is you_   
_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_   
_I never meant to do those things to you_   
_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_   
_To change who I used to be_   
_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_   
_A side of me you didn't know_   
_A reason for all that I do_   
_And the reason is you_

As she stopped singing, the spotlight on Parappa faded, and the crowd began to applaud her. Parappa felt some tears budding in his eyes, but wiped them away before they managed to fall. He wasn't sure what he was feeling... but it certainly wasn't special. As he made his way toward the bathroom to splash some water on his face, he ran into Lammy and Katy, who had been standing in the doorway of the gymnasium. Katy was holding her while Lammy had her head buried into her chest, presumably crying.

"Lammy-"

Katy shook her head. "P... this isn't a good time, okay?"

"But-" Before he could say anything more, Katy led her friend out of the doorway and out into the school hallway to leave. Parappa felt his heart drop, seeing the two disappear from view. PJ placed his hand on Parappa's shoulder, sighing.

"We... we're not giving up, man. You're gonna sing that song for her, one way or another."

"But how? She probably thinks I... am gonna get with Sunny."

"Let's go to her house... I'll text Katy so she knows we're coming. Katy and I got the music. You just gotta sing. Sing from your heart."

"You really think this is going to work?" Parappa sounded like he'd given up already. PJ gently nudged him.

"C'mon P... it's not over 'till it's over. You know what I'm saying?"

Parappa smiled a little. "Yeah. Let's head over there then."


	9. House Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parappa and PJ head to Lammy's house to perform the song they didn't get to at formal.

"Lammy... girl... don't go to bed yet."

"Why not?" She sniffled through her tears. Katy gulped.

"Uhh... because... the night is young. Let's have a girls' night."

Lammy shook her head. "I... I can't be around anyone right now. Parappa's probably making out with Sunny as we speak!"

Katy sighed. Her phone then buzzed loudly in her pocket.

_Oh thank god..._

_We're here,_ PJ's text read.

"Okay... walk me out?" Katy asked, grabbing her guitar before heading to the door. Lammy nodded, following behind her. As Katy opened the door and stepped out, Lammy stood in the doorway in shock. PJ was donning sunglasses as he sat with his stereo, and Katy positioned herself beside PJ. Parappa stood in front of both of his friends ever so slightly with a microphone which was connected to a sound system beside him with a cord. 

"What is going on?" Lammy asked. Parappa smiled sheepishly. 

"Lammy... I want you to know... this song is for you... if you don't wanna hear my words, at least listen to this song."

Parappa looked over at PJ who gave a nod before he and Katy started up the music. 

_Life is such a crazy thing_   
_It's never really what it seems_   
_Cause first we were chillin_   
_Now I'm catchin' feelings_   
_Can you tell me what this..._

Parappa paused, breathing in and out as he tried to remember what the next words were. Lammy stared at him with curiosity as well as confusion. He took a deep breath and began to sing again, PJ and Katy being a little late to begin playing the music to accompany the words. 

_Can you tell me what this means_   
_I'm going through my voicemail_   
_And I'm saving every message you sent_   
_I'm tryna reading between the lines_   
_To see if there was somethin' I..._

Parappa shook his head to himself, sighing as he paced back and forth across the sidewalk. 

"Why can't I... do this?" He said out loud and not meaning to. Lammy looked just as puzzled if not more than she had before. So did Katy and PJ, though they looked more concerned for him than anything knowing what he was trying to do. 

_This isn't me..._

Parappa frowned, then turned to his two friends who were awaiting further instruction to help him perform. 

"Alright... PJ... Katy... no need for music on this one. Just let me... speak from my heart." 

PJ smiled, nodding. Katy gave a thumbs up. Parappa closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his body in attempt to get any jitters he had out. When he opened his eyes again, they instantly locked with Lammy's. Her purple orbs made his heartbeat quicken and his face warm as his cheeks began to turn red ever so slightly. 

_Just hear me out Lam Jam, 'fore you throw me out the door  
I ain't trying to rebound, friendzone, or simply score  
I had something written down that was much more refined  
But I gotta freestyle to tell you what's really on my mind  
I know you think I'm blind, but that's not the case  
I'm past the daisy chase, cuz I finally saw what in front of me  
I was a dummy all this time, stopping to smell the daisies  
Only to be blindsided when she finally played me  
A year and a half wasted, heart ripped out my chest  
Was depressed for days on end, wasn't tryin to hear my friends  
Yet you broke through, got me outta my funk  
Stopped feeling like a punk who wasn't worth the time  
Even had me singing instead of kickin' rhymes!  
As for the mixed signals, I apologize sincerely  
I'd never wanna hurt ya, I care for you dearly  
But I thought I moved way too fast  
Got way to caught up in Master Onion's broadcast  
Made moves I couldn't take back, threw our friendship off track  
Now Sunny's sympin', since she got played by the mack  
She wanna get back with the dapper rapper, but that ship's sailed  
So she threw a Hail Mary at the formal, tryna bring it three-sixty  
But being quite frank, she can miss me with that noise  
Cuz she never appreciated the things I said, the things I bought  
Or the rhymes I wrote, she just kept pulling me along by the yoke  
Then dropped me with the quickness like I was a damn joke  
But even then, I could never hate her, cuz she's still my friend  
But that's all she'll ever be, cuz it's the end of the road  
But it showed me something I kept missing  
And before you say a word, just listen  
I was blind to your feelings, that I'll confess  
But I had to reassess my own, after kickin' it with you  
It felt natural, didn't have to put on any airs to impress  
Never had me vexed, or gave me the cold shoulder...  
  
_Parappa paused, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before continuing his freestyle.   
_  
What I'm tryin' to say is, I really like you, too  
And giving you the run around isn't what I was trying to do  
This ain't a rebound, my feelings are sincere  
Being near you all the time is ten times better than all my times coolin' with Sunny  
I'm done being a dummy, I wanna be your number one, shower you with affection  
No more drama, confusion, and unintentional misdirection  
Sappy, I know, but I'm with you, you always make my life shine  
Every dog has his day, and Lammy, you've always made mine!_

Parappa let out a breath, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. PJ and Katy began to clap and cheer like any good friend would do. Parappa grinned shyly at Lammy who was smiling sweetly in his direction. 

"Well... whaddya think?" Parappa quietly asked. 

"P, that rap... did you freestyle that?" 

"Y-Yeah... I did. Did you like it?" 

He scratched the back of his head, adjusting his beanie in the process in his nervousness. His face was burning hot all over again in embarrassment as he blushed. 

"Duh... it kicked ass." Lammy's smile only grew as she said this. 

"Whew... well that's a relief." Parappa exhaled. Lammy chuckled. 

"Lammy... I'm so sorry... I didn't realize before how I felt. But now I know. I... I really, really like you." 

"But... what about Sunny? And her song at formal?"

Parappa walked over to the lamb, embracing her closely as he pulled her into his arms, surprising the young lamb. But she did not pull away. 

"Smooth." PJ cooed. Katy nudged him in the side with her elbow. 

"Ow!" PJ remarked. Parappa nor Lammy seemed to notice their friends' banter as they embraced. 

"I... I don't feel that way for Sunny anymore. You may not believe me... but kissing her feels nothing how it feels like when I kissed you." 

"How do you mean?" Lammy tensed against him as she remembered the feeling of his lips on hers during their Romantic Karate escapades in his living room. 

Parappa hugged her closer, causing Lammy to blush against him. He was so close she could smell his scented aftershave. 

"Lammy... when I kissed you... I felt this... spark... I can't explain it, but... I know, deep down... that's how a kiss should feel." 

His words were kind, soft, and brushed against her ear. Lammy felt tears budding in her eyes. 

"P... is this really how you feel? I know you're still hurting... and Sunny's been your crush for practically forever. So... I... " 

Parappa shook his head, cutting her off. "Like I said... I really don't feel that way about her anymore... she'll always be my friend... but nothing more than that."

Lammy smiled against him, her tears flowing freely now. He pulled away from her enough to meet her gaze, but still held her in his arms. 

"P... I like you so much... "

Parappa smiled wider than he had in days as he reached up to wipe a few of her tears. 

"The feeling is mutual, lemme tell you..."

Parappa sounded a bit embarrassed, but the look in his eyes told her he was being completely genuine with his words. Lammy giggled. She was shy, but she could definitely tell he wanted to kiss her from how he stared at her. But he was restraining himself. She wanted to as well but did not want to rush things either. 

"Aww..." Katy said softly. 

PJ could be heard shushing her to which the young dog and lamb giggled in response to. 

"It's getting late... so I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Lammy asked. Parappa nodded.

"Definitely. I can be here in the morning to walk you to school if you want?"

"Sure."

"Goodnight, Lam Jam." Parappa leaned in, kissing her cheek and as he pulled away, her cheeks were as red as her hair used to be before she got it dyed. 

"Goodnight..." Lammy cooed, feeling her heart flutter in her chest. The skin Parappa had kissed was warm even in the cool night air.

"See you two lovebirds tomorrow." Katy said, waving. 

"Nighty night, kids." PJ called out, leaving as well to head home. Parappa waved to them, then waved to Lammy as he grabbed the small, portable sound system and microphone before heading home himself. 

In the morning, Lammy felt lighter than she had in days. It was like this weight had been lifted from her that she hadn't even realized was holding her down. Her shower felt warmer and more relaxing than usual, and even her morning chocolate chip pancakes seemed to taste sweeter than usual. As she finished her breakfast, she got dressed, opting to put on an outfit she hadn't worn yet. She felt pretty in her light blue jean dress which had slightly puffy sleeves and silver buttons going all the way up in the front of it. She gently shuffled into her matching light blue sandals and swung her tote over her shoulder before opening her front door. She was a bit disheartened to see no Parappa after waiting in her front yard for ten minutes. He should've been here by now. She took out her cell and texted,

_Where are you, P?_

Ten more minutes passed and there was no response to her text nor any sign of the young dog walking down her street. Lammy frowned, and decided that she should head to school to be on time for homeroom. 

_Something must have come up, right?_

Though she tried to soothe her worries, there was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something wasn't right. As she neared the school's front doors, she froze. 

"Parappa!" She called out. She hadn't meant to sound angry, but seeing him with Sunny when he was supposed to meet with her made Lammy a different person... a person she did not like. 

The young dog stood up from the bench he was sitting on, walking over to Lammy while Sunny stayed put, looking less than impressed by the young lamb's angry outburst. 

"Lammy, it's not what it looks like. Just lemme explain."

"Explain what? That you blew me off to talk to your childhood sweetheart?" Lammy spat back. Parappa frowned. 

"Really, Lammy? You're gonna come at me like this after my freestyle?" 

"Those words mean nothing if you can't get over her!"

Parappa looked hurt, his brown eyes sparkling with budding tears as he seemingly processed her words. 

"... That's... what you think? That I'm not over her? Why would I bother saying those things to you then? Let alone in front of your house because you left formal early?"

Lammy shook her head as she took in his words. "I... I don't know... what to believe... but here's the truth... I'm always gonna be second best. Right?"

"What?" Parappa said quietly but clearly. Lammy nodded her head sadly. 

"We're just fooling ourselves... all I'm ever gonna be to you is a rebound."

"That's not true." Parappa took a few steps closer to her. Lammy backed up and frowned, lowering her head.

"P... I don't blame you... Sunny is beautiful... she's a straight A student... she's in so many clubs... she's all the things that I'm not."

Parappa got closer so he could touch her shoulders gently. Lammy looked up at the sudden contact.

"Lammy... to me... you're perfect. and I'm not just saying that."

She bit her lip. "Don't lie, P."

"I'm not." He shrugged, smiling. He moved one of his hands to her chin, cradling it gently. As he began to lean forward for a kiss, Lammy shook her head, pulling away from him.

"P... don't. If you do... there's no coming back from it."

"I don't care. I want-"

"I don't want to be second best! Or just good enough, Parappa! I deserve..." Lammy sighed as she lowered her voice which had raised significantly as she said she didn't want to be second best. 

"I deserve better..."

Lammy turned on her heel. Parappa grabbed her arm. 

"Lammy... kiss me."

She froze. He repeated the same words again. She turned to him, frowning. 

"Why?"

"Because... if you won't listen to me, maybe I can show you."

"That's not how it works, Parappa!"

Parappa winced at the bluntness of her words. 

"I thought you liked me." His tone sounded just as defeated as he was feeling in this moment. 

"I do... but there's no way I'm gonna kiss you when we're arguing like this... and when your childhood crush in standing three feet away... "

Parappa sighed. Lammy turned back around and headed inside the school as Sunny and Parappa watched her go. 

"I... I never do anything right..." Parappa huffed. Sunny stood up from the bench nearby and walked over so she was standing beside him. 

"That's not true."

"Then why... won't Lammy believe that I... like her... a lot?" The young dog swallowed, realizing who he was talking to as Sunny looked a bit sad. 

"I... I'm sorry... it's insensitive of me to say that to you."

Sunny Funny smiled just a little. 

"Oh P... you're such a nice guy."

"Huh?"

She cupped his face, causing the young dog to blush a little at the sudden contact.  
  
"I broke your heart, remember?"

Parappa scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. 

"Oh yeah..."

"And you deserve to be happy..."

Sunny withdrew her hand from his cheek. "Let me talk to her."

"I dunno, Sunny..."

Sunny smiled. "Don't worry. I'll tell her that I showed up at your house to talk this morning. That way she knows it wasn't your idea to blow off your plans to walk to school together."

Parappa thought for a moment, still not completely swayed, but eventually nodded.

"... Okay. Please... be gentle with Lammy. She's been through a lot."

Sunny nodded in understanding. As she turned to head after Lammy, Parappa grabbed her shoulder. Sunny paused, turning to face him again curiously.

"Sunny... she means the world to me." 

Parappa had tears in his eyes that hadn't quite fallen yet. Sunny smiled. 

"Don't worry... just trust me. And besides... I owe you."

As the pretty sunflower disappeared into the school, Parappa couldn't help but notice his heartbeat was normal... he truly had gotten over Sunny. Before, even being in her presence, let alone her touching him would cause his heart to quicken instantly. And all he could think of as he headed to homeroom was a certain lamb he freestyled for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things I'd like to say. One, the song Parappa briefly sings isn't mine. It's Exclusive by Day 26. 
> 
> Two, the amazing freestyle Parappa does for Lammy was written for the story by Afro Thunder. Thank you again for crafting it for me, I truly appreciate it and was soo excited to use it in this chapter. 
> 
> Three, I'm thinking there will probably be two to three more chapters for this story. I'm sad to be ending it soon, but I feel that it's nearing its conclusion. Thank you to those who have taken the time to read so far. I appreciate you guys so much!
> 
> See you in the next chapter. :)
> 
> \- Angie


	10. The Right Thing To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny Funny talks to Lammy in the hallway.

"Lam Jam, wait up!" Sunny called out. Lammy faced the sunflower, stopping her trek down the hallway, shaking her head and sighing. 

"We're not friends like that for you to call me that."

"Sorry." Sunny apologized. 

"Anyway... what's up?" Lammy stared at her impatiently. 

"Lammy... it's not P's fault that-"

"P? Really?" 

"What?" Sunny looked confused.

"You barely paid him any mind before Joe Chin broke up with you. Joe Chin is an asshole, yes, but Parappa shouldn't just be your back up! So, in other words, you don't get to call him P." Lammy snapped. Sunny nodded, frowning as she processed the lamb's words.

"... You're right."

"Yeah and I... wait, did you just say I was right?" Lammy looked stunned and seemed to be caught off guard. 

"Yes. You're absolutely right. So let me correct myself - I went to Parappa's house this morning. To speak with him about the song I did for him at formal. He told me he had something else to do, but I really pushed the issue, saying I deserved a conversation after my performance since he had left formal early. He heard me out... he's kind like that. But he told me flat out that he doesn't feel that way toward me anymore."

"Really?" Lammy blurted out. 

"Like this isn't some twisted joke or prank or something, right?" She continued, seemingly processing everything. 

Sunny shook her head. "No. I promise it's not. In fact, Parappa told me he freestyled for you in front of your house since you left formal early. I asked him what he freestyled about, and he pretty much told me that it was to let you know he was beginning to develop feelings for you..."

"And though he'll always be my friend, his idea of me as the perfect girl is long gone... " Sunny looked sad as she said this.

Lammy could tell she was being genuine, because who in their right mind would lie about things that hurt themselves this much? 

"He said that he had feelings for me?" Lammy repeated. Sunny nodded. 

"You don't seem convinced." The sunflower commented. 

"Because... he kissed me so suddenly... when we were watching Master Onion's love karate broadcast... and then he pulled away like nothing happened."

"He didn't tell me about that... but Lammy... I will say, sometimes boys need a little more time to figure things out. That kiss probably confused him because he felt something and you guys have been friends for forever. So you should not in any way be mad or upset with him... and he didn't mean to blow you off this morning. He was really just trying to spare my feelings. You know how sweet he is... sometimes compromising himself for the sake of others."

"All that aside... how do I let go of the fact that he's loved you for years?" The lamb responded. Sunny thought for a moment before answering.

"Think about how Parappa really didn't know me... he had this idea of me and who I was... but because he and I barely spent any time together, he really didn't love me. And even when we did hang out, they were anything but perfect. You guys on the other hand hang out all the time. I've seen you guys at the mall together, eating fast food, performing at shows, chilling in the park... you guys are obviously close. So it's no surprise to me that he would develop feelings for you over time. I think seeing me with someone else hurt him yes, but it also allowed him to realize that this cool girl who he has way more in common with was always there in front of him and he never noticed until the idea of being with me was whisked away suddenly. Does that make sense? I know I've been talking a lot..." 

Lammy could feel tears budding in her eyes. "Sunny... do you think it's too late... for me to make it right with him?"

Sunny smiled. "Of course not. Parappa is very forgiving, take it from me."

Lammy chuckled.

"You can say that again... but Sunny... can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Anything."

"Why are you... being so nice to me right now?"

"It's not about me being nice. It's about me doing the right thing... even if I wanted to try and make Parappa mine, I know where his heart lies... and that would only 'cause me pain in the end... as well as him and you... because you two clearly care about each other. I could see it in how passionate your argument was outside."

Lammy cringed thinking of how she spoke to the young dog outside not too long ago. But then she smiled. 

"Thank you, Sunny... I never thought we'd be having this conversation... and to be honest, I kind of... well, hated you... but I know that's not right. I don't know you very well, and I think I've just been jealous... of how Parappa feels about you."

"Felt about me." Sunny corrected, still smiling.

"And I understand where you're coming from.. I hope that one day we can be friends. Or at least talk every once in a while. I promise I'm not a bad person... though my heart is broken and I've never felt so alone. So I probably haven't made the best choices lately... like singing that song for Parappa at formal... and putting him on the spot after I broke his heart."

Lammy frowned as Sunny spoke. 

"Sunny... I'd love to get to know you better. And help you through your heartbreak if I can."

The sunflower grinned. "Thank you... right now though, you should go talk to Parappa."

"I want to... but I'm so nervous... " The young lamb sighed. 

"Don't be. You've got nothing to be nervous about. He really does think the world of you, Lammy."

"Huh?" 

Sunny winked, smiling. "Just trust me on that. And go find him."

Lammy wasted no more time, heading towards Parappa's homeroom. 

"Good luck!" Sunny called out as Lammy disappeared down the hallway.

xxxxxxx

Parappa was looking through his locker for a book as an excuse to not sit in homeroom. He couldn't focus, all he could think was what Sunny was saying to Lammy and how she was responding to it. He hoped things weren't being made so much worse. He felt exhausted both emotionally and physically from all of this drama surrounding him. 

"P?" 

He drew his attention from the messy contents of his locker to see Lammy standing beside him. 

"Lammy!" He was honestly surprised, and nearly fell back but caught himself just in the nick of time. 

"You okay?" She asked in concern. He nodded.

"Yeah. For a dapper rapper, I'm not very coordinated sometimes." He laughed. Lammy cracked a smile. 

"P... I am so... so sorry." The lamb grabbed his hands, holding them gently. Parappa could feel himself blushing at the sudden contact of her skin on his.

"For what? I'm the one who forgot to-"

"P... don't worry. Sunny explained everything. I know you were just trying to hear her out."

"... Yeah... I didn't want her to think I hated her or something. I left right after she sang that song for me because I wanted to perform my song for you... before I realized I'm way better at freestyling than singing."

She let go of his hands and stepped a little closer, cupping his cheek.

"Says you. I think you were an amazing Aladdin at the karaoke bar."

The young dog laughed. "I'm glad you think so. You're probably the only person who I'll sing for from now on, just fyi. And only if it's for karaoke." 

Lammy grinned.

"P... I really feel like my jealousy put you in a tough spot... and I wanna apologize for that. I'm not this person normally... but I guess I thought I'd never be able to steer your attention away from Sunny. And it... it drove me crazy."

Parappa nodded, placing his hand over hers which was still cradling his face. 

"You're forgiven. And besides... you already have me. I'm not into Sunny like that anymore. I'm really not."

Lammy's eyes softened. "I know... so what now, P? I feel like we've been on a rollercoaster the past few days... one without a completed rail course, none the less..."

He chuckled heartily. "I know what you mean. But to answer your question... we enjoy each other's company like we always have. And... you let me take you on a date."

She could feel her cheeks radiate with heat as he noticed her face beginning to turn pink ever so slightly.

"I'd love to." She softly cooed. 

"Great. Lemme think about where to take you. But how does tonight sound?"

"Again I'd love to... though that doesn't give me much time to get an outfit."

Parappa shook his head, grinning.

"Lammy... you don't need to get new clothes to impress me."

"I can't want to look pretty?" 

"You're already pretty... honestly, why can't I take you out like this?" Parappa gestured to the denim dress she was wearing. Lammy smiled.

"And honestly... if it weren't for the fact that we were arguing this morning, I would've... I mean I-"

Lammy leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. Parappa froze, and as she pulled away to look at him again, his brown eyes were half lidded and his mouth was in the shape of a squiggly smile as he lovingly stared at her. She giggled. 

"I've been wanting to kiss you too you know... but we gotta take this slow."

Parappa nodded. "I know... I don't wanna rush things either. I just... really, really like you." 

Lammy smiled. "The feeling's mutual, lemme tell you..." 

The young dog laughed. "Stealing my phrases now?" 

The shy lamb shook her head giggling. "Only here and there."

"What time will we go on our date tonight, by the way, P?"

"Oh, mm... 7? I'll pick you up."

"Wait, didn't you wreck your dad's car last year after getting your license with Instructor Mooselini?"

He laughed nervously. "Yes, I'm trying very hard to forget that... I've never seen my dad so mad before... but none the less, I raised the money to get another one remember? And I promise I'll drive super careful with you, so no need to worry. No more daydreaming for this dog... at least not in the car."

"Okay. See you at lunch, P."

As she turned to leave, Parappa watched her figure disappear from his view, feeling that heavy weight on him be lifted all at once. He felt a new man. A man who was on a much better path now that he wasn't chasing after someone who didn't know him nor appreciate him for the talented, sweet, and intoxicatingly happy person he already was and all the things he was in the process of becoming. 

xxxxxx

"P, you're looking mighty happy this afternoon. Is it 'cause it's pepperoni pizza day or is luvvvv?" PJ teased. The young dog playfully nudged him as he sat down with his food at the table in the cafeteria, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ooo... so it is love." The beige bear cooed. 

"It's too early to call it that... but I am really feeling Lammy, that's for sure."

"So... when are you guys gonna go out?"

Parappa smiled. "Funny you ask 'cause I asked her out this morning."

"Ohh wow, man! Happy for you! Where are you taking her?"

Lammy and Katy sat across from the two with their trays. 

"So, where are you taking me, P?" The young lamb asked sweetly. 

"It's a surprise." Parappa said with a wink. Lammy blushed as she locked eyes with him.

"P, you're taking my girl on a date tonight?" Katy asked. The young dog nodded shyly. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you two! PJ, you know what this means, right?"

"Nuwww... poof?" PJ said through a mouth full of pizza. 

"Swallow your food, man!" The blue cat demanded. PJ did as he was told, shrugging all the while.

"I said _no what?_ " PJ inquired. 

"We need to come up with a pairing name for these two!" 

"A pairing name?" Parappa asked in confusion. 

"Yeah... you know, like a combination of the names of the two people in a relationship. Lammy knows all too well..."

"Why would Lammy know about that?" PJ said.

"Oh, 'cause she reads a lot of romantic fanfiction in her spare time."

"Way to tell all my business, Kat." Lammy nudged her best friend as Parappa looked over to her and smiled a little. The lamb could feel herself blushing as he stared at her. 

"Ohh okay... um... Parappy? Lampa?" The beige bear cooed as he continued to think on it some more. Katy shook her head.

"Those are just awful!" 

"What about... Pammy?" Lammy added.

Katy chuckled. "Girl, what is a pammy?" 

"I dunno... like a sammi... you know a sandwich? But instead it's me and Parappa." She replied. Katy shook her head.

"Sounds yummy." PJ said before biting into his pizza slice again. The trio shook their heads, giggling in response. 

"I like it..." Parappa added softly though the young lamb heard him clearly. She smiled at him before picking up her pizza and digging in. 

"Soo can we talk about how kick ass Parappa's freestyle was last night?" The blue cat chimed in. 

"Right? But when are they not?" PJ said casually, smiling at his best friend. 

"Your best one yet... " The young lamb smiled, reaching out her right hand across the table. Parappa stared at it at first, then reached out to clasp her hand in his gently realizing what she was trying to do. 

"Aww, you guys are soo cute! I can't even take it." Katy's voice raised in excitement.

Parappa and Lammy laughed as their fingers brushed against one another's for a moment before they pulled away to continue eating their food. 

"Thanks you guys... I seriously don't know what I'd do without you." Parappa admitted. 

"Well good, 'cause we ain't going nowhere!" Katy said leaving her three friends' grinning without a care in the world. 

xxxxxxx

As the school bell rang signaling the end of the day, PJ approached Parappa at his locker.

"Did you decide where you're taking her?"

"I think so."

"Well, spill!"

Parappa smiled, leaning in to his best friend's ear to whisper it in case Lammy or Katy was nearby. 

PJ nodded in approval. "I like it. You better get home and get ready."

Parappa nodded. "I plan on it. Wanna walk home together?"

"Yeah man." 

The young dog finished gathering his things and zipped up his backup before he and his best friend headed out the front door. 


	11. First Date Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parappa and Lammy go on their first date.

"You ready for this date tonight, babe?" Katy asked before taking a sip of her cola sitting on Lammy's bed.

"As I'll ever be. Unless you think I should change?" The young lamb turned to her best friend for approval. Katy gave up a thumbs up.

"You look amazing, Lam Jam. Parappa's gonna love you."

Lammy could feel herself blushing at Katy's words as she turned back around to face the full length mirror beside her closet. She was wearing a strapless, sleeveless jade summer dress that ended just before her knees and had pink and white lilies printed across it with a light denim button up shirt over it which she left unbuttoned to not hide her pretty dress. On her feet were white sandals which had thin straps laced around her ankles and she wore a white headband over her lavender locks. 

"I just wish I knew what we were doing, you know? To see if I'm dressed appropriately."

Katy thought for a moment. "Wear shorts under your dress just in case."

Lammy turned to her and nodded before grabbing some white ones which luckily were short enough to not peek under her dress. 

"Perfect." The blue cat complimented. 

"Soo... have you thought about whether or not you're gonna let him kiss you at the end of the night?"

Lammy gulped, her face turning as red as her hair used to be. "Katy!"

"What? Girl, you gotta know these things. 'Cause what if he tries to kiss you and you don't know what to do? It's gonna be awkward, ya know?"

"I dunno, Kat... I wanna take this slow because one, I've never had a boyfriend before. And two... I would really hate it if P and went too fast and ruined this. Not only would I be heartbroken, but our friendship may be jeopardized too."

"I get what you're saying, hun... but you gotta take some risks. Especially now that you got the boy you like in front of you. And he is feelin' you! You know he is."

Lammy could feel the heat radiating in her face intensify, and no doubt was she still blushing up a storm the more Katy continued to talk. 

"I guess I'm just... afraid."

"Of what?" Katy inquired. 

"The first time Parappa kissed me... he wasn't sure what he felt, and he pulled away so quick... what if that happens again?"

The blue cat stood up from Lammy's bed, and walked over to her friend, placing her hand on her shoulder. 

"Lam... take it from me. It won't. He has had time to sort things out. And Sunny's not in the picture anymore... well, not like that at least. Soo... stop worrying so much, will ya?"

Lammy managed to crack a smile. "Maybe you're right..."

"And if he tries to lay one on you tonight, go head and make out."

"Kat!" Lammy nudged her friend as she yelped her name in embarrassment. 

"You know you want to. I see how you look at him." Katy teased, locking eyes with the young lamb in front of her. Lammy couldn't help but smile though she avoided her friend's lingering gaze.

"And besides... after the tornado y'all just went through... you need to loosen up and have some fun. Enjoy each other."

Lammy didn't say anything, but she couldn't agree more as she thought about all she and Parappa had to endure just to get here. 

"Anyway girl... it's 6:30. I'm gonna go ahead and roll out. PJ's waiting for me at Beard Burger. You have fun on your date, okay? And call me later if you're not too busy sucking face."

"Katy!" Lammy giggled as she called out her name. 

The blue cat shrugged, grinning. "Just saying. Have fun, gorgeous. And don't worry so much!" 

As she watched Katy leave through the front door, Lammy stepped out for a moment, her eyes instantly gravitating toward the crescent moon hovering in the sea of blue. She took a breath, closing her eyes as she inhaled and opening them as she let it go. 

_I'm trying so hard not to be, but man, am I nervous..._

As she closed the door behind her, she headed back to her room, sitting on her bed and running her hand over her guitar which was laid across her comforter. As she picked it up and held it, she struck a few strings with her fingers, picking up the speed of her guitar strokes as she began to sing. 

_Just the beginning_   
_It don't get no better_   
_As long as you hold me down_   
_I'll be up for whatever_   
_And I love the way you look at me_   
_'Cause I see forever_   
_Wasn't ready before_   
_But I want you now more than ever_

Lammy stopped playing as she stared down at her guitar, thinking of Parappa's smiling face. 

_It'll be okay... you always have fun with P. Why would this be any different?_

As she put her beloved instrument back on the bed, she heard the doorbell ring. As she looked at the clock, she realized Parappa was a little early 'cause it was only 6:45pm now. She smiled, standing up from the bed and heading to the front door. As she opened it for him, she took in Parappa's change of clothes. Instead of his usual light blue tank, navy joggers and red sneakers, he donned a mustard and white striped tee with a baby blue jacket over it which he left unbuttoned, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. His red beanie adorned by a frog logo had been replaced by another beanie that looked the exact same except it was baby blue instead. 

"P... you look so nice. I don't think I've seen you in blue jeans before."

The young dog chuckled. "Thanks. Yeah, these were chilling in the back of my closet for a long time. You look great too... I mean, you look beautiful." 

Lammy smiled. "Aww thanks. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, if you are. I know I'm a little early."

"Just means I get more time with you." She said winking in his direction, leaving him blushing as she grabbed his hand and led him outside. 

"Where did you park?" She asked. 

"Right across the street." Parappa gestured to the royal blue SUV not too far from them. As they approached, Lammy nodded in approval.

"Very nice. Did you upgrade to smooth things over with your dad?" 

He chuckled. "I guess you could say that. He was pretty mad, so I knew I had to go all in to make it up to him."

Parappa walked over to the passenger side door, opening it and swooping his arm to gesture for her to get in. 

"My lady."

Lammy giggled. "Thank you, P."

He closed the door behind her and then went to the driver's side, getting in and putting the keys into the ignition starting the engine. As he put his foot on the gas and they drove down the street, Parappa couldn't help but remember his time with Instructor Mooselini. He smiled, and realized that all his attempts to win Sunny's heart weren't a complete waste of time. He learned so much and now here he was, driving Lammy to their first date. 

"Man, have things changed..." The young dog said out loud.

"Huh? How do you mean?"

"Ohh... it's a good thing. But... like, before last year I didn't know how to drive. Yet here I am driving you. And that's just one thing I've learned. I also learned how to be a man at boot camp, how to bake, how to cut hair..."

Lammy nodded, smiling. "You really have grown into a force to be reckoned with."

Parappa looked over at her briefly before turning his attention back to the road to flash her a sweet smile.

"You too, Lam Jam."

"You think so?" She said curiously.

"For sure. I've seen how bad ass you are on the stage. You've gotten more confident in your performances, and you also have come outta your shell more."

The young lamb could feel heat radiating in her face as she blushed in a natural response to his kind words. 

"I think... it has a lot to do with you."

"Huh? What'd I do?" His tone was completely clueless. She chuckled.

"You always tell yourself and the people around you... _you gotta believe_... that starts to stick with you after a while."

The smile tugging at his lips only grew as she said this.

"I'm glad I can do that for you... I really do try to be as optimistic as I can... because being sad sucks."

Lammy laughed, though she knew exactly what he meant. Both of them had gone through especially tough times these past few days alone. 

"And for that reason... let's enjoy every second of this date. We've more than earned it."

Parappa nodded, grinning. "Don't gotta tell me twice."

"Soo... where are we going, P?"

"It's a surprise, remember?"

Lammy stared at him, wondering just what he had up his sleeve. Though she knew him inside and out, and had known him for years, she honestly couldn't even pinpoint an idea of where he was taking her. As twenty minutes passed, Parappa eventually pulled onto a side street and parallel parked the car carefully to ensure there wouldn't be a repeat of what happened with his dad's first vehicle. He got out, going to the passenger side to open Lammy's door for her.

"Thanks." She said sweetly, as he linked arms with her and led her down a couple of blocks on the sidewalk to a fancy looking Italian restaurant. As they waited behind other patrons to speak with the host, Lammy said,

"Ooo, don't think I've ever been here before."

"Me neither, but it's really good from what I hear."

When they finally reached the front, the host asked,

"Name please."

"Parappa." 

"Hmm... I'm not seeing you on here for tonight's reservations."

The young dog instantly looked flustered. "Whaattt?"

"Can you check again? Please?" Lammy spoke up, noticing his sudden change of attitude.

The host flipped through a few pages. 

"Ohh... I see what happened."

"And what's that?" Lammy asked.

"Looks like the host put you guys down for next week at 7pm Friday... I'm so, so sorry. Unfortunately, all our tables are full tonight. But if you come next week for when they marked you, I'll be sure to include a complimentary appetizer and dessert for the trouble."

"That sounds nice, thank you." The young lamb said softly. She gently pulled Parappa with her out of the way so the next set of people could speak with the host.

"I can't believe this..." Parappa mumbled, looking down at the ground as he sulked.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "P, it's not your fault... another host made a mistake. It happens."

He sighed. "I know... but I wanted to take you someplace special."

Lammy smiled, moving her hand from his shoulder to his chin, lifting it so he would meet her gaze. 

"That's sweet... but P, I say we go grab some food and go eat on the beach."

"You sure that's... what you wanna do?"

She nodded. "Positive. Sounds pretty romantic, don't ya think?" 

Parappa blushed, gulping as he realized what she was implying. He nodded his head weakly. 

"Y-yeah..." He choked out nervously. Lammy giggled, linking her arm with his as they began to walk to the car. 

As they got to his car, he opened Lammy's door for her before getting into the driver's side.

"Alright, what kinda food should we get?" She asked. Parappa shrugged. 

She smiled a little, pulling out her phone to look up some nearby restaurants.

As he sat there waiting for her to name some food spots, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

_Cool it, Parappa... so what if she wants to go to the beach and be under the stars like a romantic movie? You just go in for the kiss..._

_But what if she's not ready?_

_What if I don't know how to kiss well? I've only had three kisses so far... one accidental one with PJ thanks to the love karate instructions that I got a little too into... one quick one with Lammy... and a very awkward one with Sunny where I didn't even kiss back. I mean how am I supposed to-_

"P?" 

Her voice broke him from his swimming thoughts. 

"Sorry, what?" 

"I said do you want Chinese, Mexican, or American?"

"Oh... uh, how about Chinese?"

"Sounds good to me." Lammy said, putting the Chinese restaurant directions on her phone for Parappa to follow.

"Sorry again about the restaurant mix up..." Parappa said softly. 

She placed her hand on his leg affectionately, resting it there for a moment. The young dog tensed against her touch, blushing instantly at how intimate her actions were. No one ever touched his leg, and he could feel the skin even through his jeans tingling as her fingers laid across it. 

"P, don't worry so much. I'm just happy to be with you right now."

"Really?" He sounded caught off guard, surprised even. Lammy giggled.

"You sound surprised. You really don't know by now that I can have fun with you doing literally anything? I mean, I even enjoyed Master Onion's love karate broadcast before... well, you know..." She trailed off. 

Parappa frowned as he processed the last part of her sentence and she withdrew her hand from him. He instantly missed the warmth. 

"I'm sorry, Lammy... I don't want to hurt you like that ever again."

She nodded. "I know, P... it's in the past. But my point is... I'd do pretty much anything with you by my side."

He could feel a smile tugging at his lips as he peered over at her for a moment. 

"Well... it goes without saying I'd do the same for you... I mean, I sang for you. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He cooed cheerfully before shifting his vision back to the road.

"I'll never forget it. I'm gonna keep saying it 'till you believe me... you were an outstanding Aladdin." She said with a giggle.

Parappa locked eyes with hers for a moment, his eyes seeming to sparkle with happiness. 

"How can I not believe it when you say it?"

She blinked, feeling her heartbeat quicken as his words fully struck her. 

"And besides... I gotta believe!"

He couldn't raise his arms in the air because he was driving, but his voice carried all of the energy that his routine uplifting jump normally would as he declared his trademark catch phrase. She laughed softly. 

When they finally got to the Chinese restaurant, Parappa parked the car.

"I can go inside and grab the food. I'll be right back."

"Okay. Sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

Parappa shook his head, grinning. "Nah. You stay in here and chill. Be back in a sec. You want the usual things we get?"

"You know it." She responded happily. 

As the door shut behind him, the young lamb checked her phone which had one text from Katy.

_ How's it going, hun? He kiss you yet? _

Lammy cracked a smile as she responded back,

_Good so far. And no... we'll see._ :)

Her phone buzzed not even 20 seconds later with a text that said,

_Ooo keep me posted!_ ;)

Lammy chuckled before putting her phone back in her pocket as she waited for Parappa to come back with their takeout. 

xxxxxx

"This is... really nice." Lammy said softly as she and Parappa ate chow mein, orange chicken, and egg rolls. They'd sat on the beach on a blanket Parappa's father had stashed in the trunk which was just the right size for them to sit comfortably with the take out boxes of food.

"It really is." Parappa agreed. 

The temperature was a bit cooler by the lakefront, but it felt nice as the breeze gently blew past them. 

"P?"

"Uh huh?"

"I'm surprised you can stomach noodles after that whole almost noodle takeover."

Parappa chuckled. "You're telling me. It took me some time... but I can eat them now in small doses."

"Also..." Lammy started causing the young dog to look over at her. 

"I'm really happy you asked me out... your freestyle... really did mean the world to me. I've never felt so special..."

He smiled. "You are special, Lammy... don't you know that?"

Her eyes met his as she smiled back at him sheepishly. 

"And besides... I was just speaking from my heart. It's... what I always do." 

The young lamb's smile only grew as he said this. "You definitely do, P... it's one of the things I love about you."

"And I can always be myself around you... that's something I love about you." 

He noticed how red she got as he continued to compliment her. He grinned slightly.

"We're so cheesy!" Lammy noted with a giggle.

"You mean we're so pammy." Parappa replied with a wink.

"Oh my gosh... you're using Pammy now for us?" She asked through her still ongoing fit of laughter.

"I guess so." He said laughing a little himself.

"You're so easy going too... I can tell you're enjoying yourself. If I had taken Sunny here instead of a fancy restaurant, I don't imagine it'd go over very well."

Lammy bit her lip as she heard Sunny's name come from his lips. He turned to her.

"Sorry... I shouldn't mention her on our date. My bad."

She nodded her head. "It's okay... you're allowed to talk about her. You liked her for a while... and did so much to gain her attention... that's gonna weigh on anybody for sure."

He smiled.

"I'm really glad we're together right now like this... I know that no matter what we do, you'll have fun... and so will I. What more could a dog want?"

Lammy could see a slight sparkle in his brown eyes as he stared back at her. 

"P... " She cooed softly. 

"Yeah, Lam?" He asked.

"That was really sweet." 

He grinned. "Just telling the truth."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, finishing their leftover Chinese food. The both of them were grateful that they could quiet with each other without it being awkward or strange. 

"Don't think you're supposed to go swimming after eating but... I kinda wanna dip my toes in at least." Lammy said, breaking the brief silence lingering in the air alongside the gentle sound of the waves returning to the shore.

Parappa shrugged. "Who says we can't? We're adults, after all."

Lammy chuckled. "Are we? I feel like I'm still figuring a lot of things out."

"... I know how you feel." He responded as the two of them stood up and walked to the shore after taking off their shoes and leaving them on the blanket with what was left of their takeout dinner. 

"Feels so soothing..." She mused, closing her eyes and letting herself truly immerse herself in the night breeze blowing past them as the water moved back and forth across her bare feet. He peered over at her, and felt his heartbeat quicken as he admired her beauty in the moonlight. 

"How did I not notice all this time?" He asked out loud. She opened her eyes, meeting his lingering gaze. 

"Notice what?" 

"How... how beautiful you are." He answered back, his eyes half lidded as he stared at her. Lammy placed her hand on her chest, feeling the increased thumping of her heart against her palm. 

"P... "

She took a few steps closer to him, and he did the same, their eyes never breaking their connection. 

"You shouldn't say stuff like that unless you want me to..." She trailed off.

"Unless what?" He asked curiously.

She began to blush as she said, "You want me to kiss you..."

His eyes widened for a moment, then they softened as she got even closer to him, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck.

"I'm not stopping you..." He said softly. 

She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning in to close the gap between them. As her lips brushed his, Parappa felt that familiar warmth coursing through him just like the first time he kissed her. He pulled her closer, as close as was allowed without hurting her, and gently began to rub her back slowly while her own hands caressed his dog ears lightly. As her tongue flicked at his lips ever so slightly, Parappa pulled back, breaking their kiss. As she opened her eyes, breathing heavily, and cheeks absolutely flushed, she asked,

"P... did I do something wrong?" 

He shook his head feverishly. "N-No... it's not you, it's-"

Lammy sighed. "Please... tell me what's going on. Are you having second thoughts or something?"

"N-No, it's..." He let out an exasperated sigh.

"I... I haven't really kissed anyone before... "

"But you kissed Sunny."

"No. She kissed me. I didn't even kiss back 'cause I was in shock. And then there was you, who I kissed very quickly... and then I accidentally kissed PJ-"

"Woah, woah, woah. You kissed PJ?" Lammy's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"During the love karate broadcast... it didn't mean anything of course."

"Wait a minute... so you had seen it before... that means you lied to me..." She trailed off, frowning.

Parappa bit his lip. "Alright, yes... I'm sorry, Lammy... I wasn't trying to hurt you... I just wanted to figure out my feelings... but I ended up confusing you anyway."

Lammy sighed. "I just wish you would have talked to me... instead of kissing me out of the blue like that. We're band mates, been neighbors for years... but no matter what, we're friends, P. Am I that hard to talk to?"

"Not at all... I was just... scared."

She nodded in understanding. 

"Don't lie to me again, P." 

She grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers. He smiled. 

"I promise I won't... I suck at lying, anyway."

She laughed. 

"And earlier, what I meant to say is... I haven't really kissed anyone who I... felt like this for. So... I'm sorry I pulled away like that... I was just... nervous..." 

She blinked, her cheeks turning red as she processed what he was saying. 

"It's okay... this is all pretty new for me too, you know."

She let go of his hands, pulling him into an embrace. Parappa gasped at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed, holding her affectionately and gently inhaling her lavender perfume. 

"See... there's no need to be nervous around me, P." She cooed against his ear. He smiled against her, closing his eyes. 

When they pulled apart, Lammy said,

"Soo... wanna go catch a movie or something?" 

Parappa smiled. "That sounds cool... but first..."

Lammy stared at him curiously, but before she could ask what he meant he pulled her closer to him and his lips were locked with hers. This time, their kiss was much longer and intimate, the sound of the waves filling their ears as they stood on the shore sharing a proper kiss finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lammy briefly sings is Facts by Her if anyone was wondering. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter. :)
> 
> \- Angie


	12. Happy Birthday, P!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parappa and Lammy finish up their date with a scary movie. The next day, Parappa wonders if his friends have forgotten his special day.

As the teenage babysitter opened the front door for the serial killer donned in full clown make up and clothing, Lammy gasped, her grip on Parappa's hand tightening in the dark movie theater as she jumped back in her seat.

"You alright?"

He asked softly. She nodded sheepishly. 

This had happened several times since the movie started. Lammy couldn't help but smile as Parappa showed his concern for her and let her squeeze his hand when a jump scare happened.

"Want some more popcorn?" The dog asked her, moving the striped bucket closer to her. She grinned, placing her hand on top of the buttery popcorn, grabbing a small handful. He then pulled it away and helped himself to some. 

**_Didn't Mr. and Mrs. Langston advise you not to open the door for strangers?_ **

The serial killer asked slowly as he chased the babysitter who was running for her life upstairs to grab the slumbering ten year old she'd been looking after. Just before she could reach the child's bedroom, the killer slashed at the woman who collapsed from the blow to her shoulder. A pool of blood began to form through the sheer fabric of her top as she began to crawl away from the killer down the hardwood hallway. 

Parappa heard a sudden thud beside him, causing him to jump, and as he turned realizing it wasn’t the movie causing the sound, he noticed Lammy had fallen off her seat. As he crouched down on the floor to help her up, he saw that she was out cold.

"Lammy... Lam Jam..." He tried to keep his voice low as he shook her gently in an attempt to wake her but she remained unconscious. He lifted her up bridal style in his arms, standing up and making his way out of the darkened theater. As the fluorescent lighting of the hallway hit his face, Parappa gently put Lammy down onto a bench outside Theater #9's double doors.

"Lammy... please wake up." His voice was pleading now as he caressed her face and continued to shake her. Her violet orbs soon met his as she came to.

"P... you look like you've seen a ghost."

He chuckled. "You did scare me, so that's one way to put it. Are you okay?"

Lammy nodded slowly. "Yeah... I'm sorry... did I pass out?"

"Yeah... right after the serial killer-"

The young lamb cut him off. "Stabbed the babysitter. No need to remind me... blood freaks me out."

"Are you okay though? Did you hit your head or anything?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay... "

"I'm gonna go get you some water. Be right back."

Before she could say anything, he was up and off to the concession stand. When he returned with a plastic cup of water, she thanked him and began to sip it as the two of them sat in silence for a bit.

He frowned, his eyes narrowing as he broke the silence between them. 

"I'm really sorry, Lammy ... I didn't know blood freaked you out. I feel terrible."

She smiled.

"Not your fault, P... don't think we've seen a gory flick together before. And besides..." 

Lammy trailed off, leaving Parappa wondering what she was going to say as he looked back up at her. 

"This has been a great date regardless."

She leaned in a bit closer, kissing his cheek for a moment. As she pulled back, she couldn't help but notice his cheeks appearing redder than before as he gazed back at her.

"Lammy... this might be a weird time to say it... but I really... really like you." 

She giggled. "And I really like you... a lot. Why is it weird to say?"

He shrugged. "Because you just fainted not too long ago. Then again, I'm new to the romance department."

"I just kissed you a second ago... and I'm also a newbie in said department. " 

She casually shrugs her shoulders as she responds back to him, the both of them smiling at each other all the while. 

"Want me to take you home?" Parappa asked. Lammy nodded.

"I don't want our date to end, but... I should go home. It's getting late."

"I understand. You want more water before we go?"

She shook her head, and the two of them stood up and made their way out of the theater. 

xxxxxxx

"You sure you don't want me to walk you to your door?" 

Lammy chuckled as the two of them sat in the car parked across the street from her house. 

"It's right there, P. Don't worry. I appreciate you driving me home... and for an amazing date."

Parappa grinned, his eyes locking with hers. 

"It's no problem... but are you sure you're okay?" 

He reached out, his fingers gently cupping her face. 

"I promise you I am. Just gonna avoid horror films for a bit."

Parappa nodded. "We'll see a rom com or something next time."

Lammy giggled. "Sounds good to me."

The two stared at each other for a while, their eyes entranced in the other's. 

"P... " She cooed softly.

"Uh huh?"

She grinned before leaning in to close the gap between their faces. As she kissed him, Parappa moved his hand from her face to her hair, running his fingers through her soft lavender locks framing her chin while Lammy rested her hands on his shoulders. 

The two grinned at each other as they parted for air, their fingers laced together between them.

"I should get home... Pops is gonna wonder where his precious baby is."

Lammy raised a curious eyebrow. "And by precious baby you mean you right?"

Parappa chuckled, shrugging a little. "Who can say? It may be the car. You know how my dad is about his things..."

The both of them giggled for a moment before embracing one last time. 

"Night, Lam Jam." He said, giving a small wave as she got out of the passenger side seat and stood with the door open.

"Goodnight, P."

Lammy said just before she closed the car door behind her.

xxxxxxx

In the morning, Parappa was sighing in defeat after having tried to call Lammy, Katy, and PJ a couple of times, and not a single one of them answered.

_Did they forget my birthday or something?_

Parappa took his usual morning shower, and rummaged around the depths of his closet for an outfit he'd never worn. He wasn't sure why, maybe he'd subconsciously been saving it for a special day like today. As he stared back at his reflection, his usual red beanie was replaced by a beanie with a green camo print, and he was wearing a white jacket which he left open with a white tee underneath, camouflage printed sweatpants, and white sneakers.

"Happy birthday to my favorite son." His dad greeted him happily as he came into the kitchen. Parappa couldn't help but grin as his father embraced him and he responded playfully,

"I'm your only son."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." His father said, sitting beside Parappa at the table.

"Made you strawberry waffles to start your birthday off right." 

The young dog smiled. "Thank you, pops. I appreciate it."

As Parappa began to cut into his birthday breakfast, his dad said,

"You seem a little down... something bothering you?"

Parappa shook his head, sighing.

"Do you think... my friends forgot my birthday?"

His dad thought for a moment, a serious expression on his face as Parappa stared at him.

"No... of course not, son. Katy, PJ, and Lammy all care about you very much."

"Then why aren't they answering their phones... today of all days?"

His dad smiled. "For all you know, they're planning you a surprise party or something."

Parappa bit his lip and felt like a jerk all of a sudden. "Maybe you're right... "

"I'm always right." 

He laughed as his father said this. 

"Go ahead and enjoy your breakfast, son... I'm going to get back to work on my invention, okay? Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do."

xxxxxxx

Not even twenty minutes later, Parappa could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket and answered it quickly. 

"Lammy... hey. Thought you forgot about me or something." He laughed afterwards. She chuckled as well.

"Never, P. You should know that."

"By the way, you okay? You aren't feeling light headed or anything?"

Lammy giggled. "No, I’m fine, but... thank you for asking, P. You are seriously the sweetest."

Parappa smiled though the young lamb could not see it.

"Oh, P.. why don't you meet me at Katy's? Unless you're busy." 

"At Katy's? Sure. I'll be there in 15."

"See you soon."

Before Parappa could say anything else, Lammy hung up.

_Still no mention of my birthday... should I be worried?_

Almost on the dot, 17 minutes later Parappa rang the doorbell. Not even 30 seconds later, Lammy answered the door. 

"Hey, P." She hugged him and kissed his cheek briefly. 

"Hey. You look pretty, Lammy." Parappa said smiling. Lammy was wearing his favorite color, light blue, in the form of a lacy top which stood out against her white jeans. She blushed as she stood aside to allow him entry into the house. 

"You look nice too. Loving the camo."

Parappa chuckled. “Thanks.”

“Hey… where's Katy? And why are the lights off?" He called out as Lammy closed the door behind her.

"Happy Birthday, Parappa!" PJ and Katy popped up from seemingly out of nowhere, wearing pointy party hats and blowing noise makers as the lights flicked back on.

"Aww man... a surprise party for me?" The rapper asked sheepishly. 

"Duh... we love you, Parappa!" Katy answered back. 

PJ and Lammy nodded in agreement. Parappa grinned from ear to ear as Katy turned on her boom box which began to play 90's hits and Lammy set the pizzas they'd ordered onto the dining room table along with the refreshments. 

"So, how old are ya, old timer?" PJ jokes, nudging the dog slightly.

Parappa chuckled. "Seventeen... you know, the age you'll be in just a few months yourself."

PJ couldn't help but laugh, wrapping his arm around his best friend. 

"Sunny's on her way, just so you know... did you want us to invite anyone else, by the way?" Katy asked.

Parappa shook his head. "Nah... this is cool with me. You're all I need."

His friends all smiled at him just before the doorbell rang. 

"Wanna get that, birthday boy?" PJ asked, nudging the dog beside him. 

"Sure." 

As he opened the door for Sunny, she smiled sweetly holding a buttercream cake. 

"Happy Birthday, Parappa!" She cooed cheerfully.

"Thanks, Sunny. That cake looks delicious."

"Well good, 'cause it's yours." Her tone was sweet as he grinned, moving to the side so she could come in and set the cake on the table.

"Sunny!" Katy, PJ and Lammy all greeted her. The three of them hugged her briefly. 

"Glad you could make it." Katy said. Sunny smiled.

"Of course. Thank you for inviting me."

As the party was in full swing, Parappa was playing Dance Dance Revolution with Katy as PJ cheered them on from the sidelines in the living room. Sunny and Lammy sat in the kitchen, munching on pizza. 

"How are you?" Lammy asked.

Sunny shrugged, smiling. "Good, good..."

"Really, how are you?"

The sunflower frowned, sighing. 

"Heartbroken still... but it's getting better each day. Just hard to see Joe parading himself around with a new girl so soon after he... projected such strong feelings for me."

"I'm sorry, Sunny..." Lammy reached across the table, putting her hand on top of Sunny's. 

"You deserve better... and better is bound to come. You've got so much going for you at school... and you're so pretty. Just wait... it'll come, I know it."

"Thank you... really... you're such a sweetie." She gently squeezed the lamb's hand before letting it go.

"So, how are you? What's new?" Sunny curiously chimed. 

"P and I went on our first date yesterday."

"That's exciting! Where did you guys go?"

"We had Chinese on the beach... and then saw half of a scary movie."

"Half of a scary movie?" Sunny repeated curiously. Lammy sighed, shaking her head.

"I... may or may not have fainted during a gory scene."

She gasped. "Are you okay?"

Lammy smiled sheepishly, nodding. "Yeah... just embarrassed is all. Though I've never been the most graceful."

"Not true. I've seen what you can do on a guitar."

She couldn't help but smile at the sunflower's reassuring words. 

"And besides... relationships aren't all about the kisses and laughs... it's also dealing with the hardships too... the awkwardness, the misunderstandings, the arguments... and the list goes on. So... to me, it sounds like you had a successful first date."

Lammy smiled. 

"But I do have one question for you."

"Hmm?"

"Did he kiss you?"

The young lamb's face reddened instantly, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"You don't have to say... your face is telling me." Sunny teased, causing Lammy to giggle as she withdrew her hands from her face. 

"Hey, you two! Wanna play some DDR? I just kicked Parappa's ass!" Katy's voice chimed from the living room. 

"Just so you know that's not true! It's actually the other way around!" Parappa shouted, eliciting some laughter from the two girls. 

"Sure." Lammy called out, shrugging, as Sunny followed behind her into the other room.

xxxxxx

_**Happy Birthday to you...** _

Parappa grinned as PJ, Katy, Lammy, and Sunny began to sing around him and the strawberry cake Sunny had brought for him was now crowned with lit candles. 

**_Cha cha cha..._ **

Katy chanted happily in between the traditional celebration song, eliciting laughter from the others.

_**Happy Birthday to you...** _

_**Cha cha cha...** _

_**Happy Birthday dear Parappa...** _

_**Cha cha cha...** _

_**Happy Birthday to you~** _

" _ **And a many, many more!**_ " Katy added in a sing song voice just before the group clapped their hands together, cheering for the birthday boy. 

"Don't forget to make a wish, dude." PJ reminded him as Parappa was about to blow out the lit candles over his cake. The rapper thought for a moment before closing his eyes and delivering a hearty gust of wind to the candles, blowing them out.

"Yay!" His friend all began to clap and cheer happily again as Katy handed Parappa a knife to cut the first slice of cake for himself. 

"This is delicious, Sunny... what's your secret?" Lammy asked.

Sunny giggled. "Aww thanks, girl! Well... it's quite simple really... you just..."

Her cheerful voice faded into the background as Parappa, PJ and Katy talked amongst themselves. 

"So, how was your date? Lammy has yet to tell me."

"You mean you didn't grill her while you were setting this party up? Who are you and what have you done with the real Katy Kat?" Parappa teased, earning a momentary glare from the blue cat.

"No, we were quite busy this morning. A party doesn't just fall outta the sky, ya know."

Parappa chuckled. "I know, I know... but seriously... our date was nice. A few hiccups, but overall... one of the best nights of my life."

"Aww." Katy cooed as she placed her hands on her chest.

"What hiccups, man?" PJ inquired. 

“Well, the Italian restaurant I booked reservations for... they mixed up the date, so Lammy and I just had Chinese on the beach instead. Looks like date number two is gonna be the fancy one."

"It happens... and honestly, dinner on the beach sounds so romantic!" Katy responded. PJ nodded in agreement. 

"And then we saw that new Clown Catastrophe flick... well, half of it... before Lammy passed out due to the blood. I felt terrible... I should've taken her to that new rom com... what's it called?"

"Ooo, you mean Just A City Away?" PJ asked his two friends looking at him in bewilderment. 

"What, a guy can't like romance?" The brown bear said with a shrug as he continued to eat his slice of cake. Parappa and Katy shook their heads, giggling to themselves. 

"Anyway... P, Lammy seems fine today, and I'm assuming you made sure she was okay last night?"

"Course." Parappa answered back, nodding. 

Katy smiled. "I'm glad you guys had a nice time... PJ and I... we're both really happy for you guys, you know. It’s nice to see you happy."

Parappa smiled back, and in the process, ended up looking past his two friends and back at Lammy who was chatting happily with Sunny. The lamb looked away from the sunflower for a moment, her eyes locking with Parappa's. His grin only grew, and she returned it. 

After everyone finished their slices of cake, Katy disappeared and returned with a wrapped present, extending it to Parappa.

"Time for presents!" Katy cooed in excitement. 

Sunny, PJ, and Lammy all retrieved their own gifts for Parappa, sitting around him at the living room table.

Katy's gift was a very nice pair of sneakers in the color green. 

“To match the frog logo on your usual beanie.” The blue cat added as Parappa held the shoes in his hands. 

“Thank you, Kat. I love these.” He cooed in response.

PJ had gotten Parappa a leather bound notebook. 

“For your freestyles… your notebooks always fall apart.” The brown bear explained, shrugging sheepishly. Parappa laughed.

“Thank you, man… I really appreciate this.”

Sunny Funny chose a light green sleeveless tank that looked like a close cousin to his usual and most favorite light blue tank. 

“Hope you like the color.” Sunny said softly. Parappa smiled, nodding his head.

“It’s definitely my style. Thank you, Sunny.”

Last not but least, Lammy had purchased Parappa a gift certificate for four hours for a group of 4-6 at the karaoke bar they’d enjoyed themselves at not so long ago. 

“Admit it. You now love karaoke because of me. So I had to.” Lammy said smiling. 

“Thank you, Lam Jam. This is perfect. Seriously.”

As the others passed it around to see it, Katy proclaimed,

“Lammy, girl, I love how your brain works! We can do this tonight!”

“Tonight?” Parappa asked.

“Yeah, why not? It’s your birthday! You got all your best pals around you. We can even buy you drinks since they don’t card.”

Lammy and Parappa couldn’t help but grin as they both remembered their night singing and sipping soju together.

“Unless you don’t want to - it’s your birthday, so we’ll do whatever it is you want.” The blue cat chimed in.

Parappa shook his head, grinning. “Nah, karaoke with you guys sounds like the perfect way to spend the night.”

Sunny, PJ, and Katy all went to the kitchen for more cake while Parappa and Lammy sat together in a comfortable silence for a while. 

He wrapped his arm around Lammy, who laid her head on his shoulder gently. 

“You enjoying your birthday?” She murmured, breaking the stillness in the room.

“How can I not be? You guys did so much.” He answered back as he rubbed her back affectionately. 

“You deserve it, P…” 

She responded softly, eventually lifting her head from him so she could meet his gaze. He cupped her face, caressing it slowly within his palm before leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss. The two of them were so immersed in their act of affection they didn’t even notice PJ peering in curiously from the doorway of the kitchen. Katy yanked him back and could be heard saying quite loudly,

“PJ, what am I gonna do with you? Let them have their moment, geez louise!”

Parappa and Lammy broke their kiss, looking over at the kitchen entrance, then at each other before bursting into laughter together as they embraced one more time before joining their friends in the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, feeling much more myself now. I apologize for my poor attempt at chapter 12 last time, but I hope this more than makes up for it. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter. :)
> 
> \- Angie


	13. Missed A Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a blast at the karaoke bar with the gang, Lammy walks home a tipsy Parappa who says something that catches her completely off guard. The next day, she spends the day with Katy and Sunny at the beach, all the while avoiding Parappa's calls.

“Man, I am… pretty tipsy, not gonna lie…” Parappa sheepishly admitted, chuckling as he walked with Lammy who had her arm wrapped around him to prevent him from losing his balance down the sidewalk.

“It’s okay. It’s your birthday, P… besides, we’re the ones who kept ordering bottles of soju for the table.” Lammy responded back just as she and Parappa stopped in front of his house. She let go of him slowly and they faced each other.

“I had a blast… you guys are the best friends a dog could ever want.”

Lammy smiled as Parappa reached out, grabbing her hands and interlacing their fingers.

“Glad you enjoyed your day, P.”

The two stood in a comfortable silence, smiling at each other all the while.

“It’s getting late… you should go in and get some sleep. Need help getting to your bed?” Lammy said, breaking the stillness between them.

Parappa grinned. “Nah, should be good unless you wanna spend more time with me.”

The young lamb’s eyes widened, her cheeks turning beet red as her mouth parted to say something, but nothing coming from her lips right away due to shock.

“Really, Parappa?”

He winced at the cold tone her words brought, but soon found himself blushing feverishly as he realized what she had taken from his words just a moment ago.

“W-Whoa… L-Lammy! C’mon now, you know I didn't mean it like that. I just meant to cuddle. What’s wrong with me wanting to cuddle with my girlfriend?”

She froze, peering down at her white boots which were planted firmly on the sidewalk despite how dizzy she was beginning to feel on the inside.

“Lammy? You alright?” Parappa asked, his voice full of concern. Lammy swallowed hard before choking out,

“Y-Yeah… just feeling the drinks… I’m gonna go home so I can sleep this off, too.”

The young dog frowned.

“… Okay. Goodnight, Lam Jam.”

“Night, P.”

He pulled her in for a hug, which Lammy returned, but as they pulled apart and he tried leaning in for a kiss, she planted a kiss on his cheek instead, smiling through the awkward silence that lingered afterwards.

“Bye, P.” Lammy murmured before turning on her heel and heading home. As Parappa watched her, he felt like his head was swimming with endless questions, but the main one he wanted to know the answer to was…

_Did I… do something wrong?_

As Lammy got home, she texted Katy,

Girl… I need a girls day tomorrow. Please tell me you’re free?

Within minutes, her phone vibrated with the following response from her best friend,

I am. Soo, beach day? Also, I’ll invite Sunny if you’re cool with it. Everything okay though hun?

Lammy sniffled, wiping away tears that hadn’t completely dried yet from her cheeks as she texted back,

Yeah, invite Sunny, that’s more than okay with me. And… tbh no. It’s not. I’ll give you deets tomorrow… right now, I just wanna pass out.

Katy texted back,

Calling Sunny now to invite her. And Lam Jam.. whatever it is, you know I got you tomorrow. For now, get some rest. 

As Lammy got into bed, she couldn’t help but replay Parappa’s words over and over in her head.

_What’s wrong with wanting to cuddle with your girlfriend?_

It’s not that she didn’t want to hear that word from him… but the way he’d gone about it was so casual, it didn’t even feel special. As she thought about Sunny, who she’d chatted with happily all day despite their former differences, she realized why this hurt her so much. Parappa had put his absolute all into any and everything he could just to impress Sunny, to catch her eye just long enough to give him a chance. Now, here he was, and he just… throws the G word around like it’s no big deal. Lammy sighed, putting her pillow over her head as she sobbed harder.

xxxxxxxx

In the morning, Lammy met up with Katy and Sunny at the beach in her black and white polka dot two piece and tan rounded sunhat. Katy had on a red one piece with orange flames printed across it and Sunny sported a hot pink shiny one piece with pink heart shaped sunglasses.

“You guys look so pretty.” Sunny complimented.

“Thanks. So do you!” Lammy giggled.

“You know we cute!” Katy chimed in, earning hearty laughter from the other two girls.

As the three set up a striped colorful towel along the sand to sit on and set their bags onto, Katy asked,

“Not to push you or anything Lammy… but wanna tell us what’s wrong? I was worried bout you last night…”

Sunny looked surprised, letting Lammy know Katy hadn’t told her about the text messages.

“Oh… well…” Lammy trailed off.

Sunny placed her hand on Lammy’s gently, causing the young lamb to look up and meet her gaze.

“We’re here for you… you know.”

Lammy gave a weak smile before sighing.

“I walked P home last night since he was pretty tipsy… and in the midst of us talking, I asked if he would be okay getting into bed on his own when we got to his front door. He made a comment about how he’d be fine unless I wanted to spend some more time with him. I admit, I took it wrong… and he even said _you know that’s not me._ But then he said…”

Katy and Sunny stared at Lammy so intently, the young lamb felt like she’d burst if she didn’t finish her statement despite the uncertainty brewing inside her with each word.

“He… he said what’s wrong with wanting to cuddle with my… my girlfriend.”

Katy and Sunny’s orbs widened, their faces showing the shock clearly as Lammy gazed back at them.

“Wow… see, he really is serious about you, then! And you know, they say _a drunk man don’t tell no tales_. So that’s what’s in his heart.” Katy said softly.

Sunny nodded in agreement. “What she said. That’s a good thing… isn’t it?”

Lammy frowned, shaking her head. “I get what you guys are saying… but if that’s the case, why do I feel so… let down?”

Katy thought for a moment before responding. “Mmm… Lammy… if I can be honest…”

Lammy nodded. “Give it to me straight… I need to hear it.”

“Do you think… maybe… you expected more from him? Like… you wanted him to do some kinda grand gesture or… even just ask you? Instead of just proclaiming it.”

Lammy couldn’t help but chuckle lightly to herself. She knew the answer, but Katy knew her so well and sometimes you just needed to hear it from someone else rather than your own thoughts. 

“You hit the nail right on the head… but does that… make me selfish?”

Sunny shook her head. “Not at all… it’s okay to want things. But… you can’t expect the people around you to follow a script… you’ll just get disappointed that way.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“Huh?”

“Parappa did a million and one things to show you he cared… before you guys even went on a date. So should you really be saying that to me?”

“Lammy, please, just ca-“

Right in the middle of the sunflower trying to diffuse the situation, the young lamb stood up, storming off to the shore and walking into the water just enough until it reached her chest.

“Did I… say something wrong?” Sunny asked the blue cat who still sat beside her.

Katy shook her head. “No… Lammy is just… having a hard time letting go of her jealousy… I think she’s made progress but… this incident reignited it a little. Let’s just give her time to cool down.”

The two girls then noticed a loud vibrating coming from Lammy’s shoulder bag. Katy rummaged through it, holding the glowing phone in her hand and seeing Parappa’s name and picture across the screen.

“It’s P…”

Sunny shook her head. “Don’t answer it. You gotta let Lammy handle this on her own.”

Katy frowned, putting her friend’s phone back in her friend’s bag.

“… You’re right.” The blue cat said with a sigh.

“I just… hate seeing her like this.” Katy finished, laying across the beach towel and closing her eyes for a moment in attempt to relax.

xxxxxxx

“No answer…” Parappa sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket.

“Hmm… just give her some time?” PJ suggested as he and his best friend sat in the park, finishing up their to go Beard Burger order.

“It’s 2pm… the day is nearly halfway gone. And I don’t even know what I did wrong.”

“Well… think about it. Are you sure there was nothing said or done that could have Lammy mad at you?”

The young dog thought for a moment, his eyebrow raising as he searched for the answer. But alas, he came up empty.

“Dude… just relax. I’m sure she’ll tell you when she’s ready. It’s probably something small.”

Parappa wasn’t convinced, as he pulled his phone out his pocket, staring at the screen. He’d tried calling Lammy twice already know, once in the morning, and again just a moment ago.

“… This isn’t like her.”

PJ shrugged. “Well, when you’re upset about something… you don’t act yourself either, P.”

“I know, but…”

“No buts. All you can do is wait. Lammy will call you when she’s ready. You should at least give her the benefit of the doubt.”

Though Parappa didn’t say anything in response, he did have faith she’d eventually reach out. In all his years of knowing her, she wasn’t the type to just disappear or ignore anyone.

xxxxxxx

“Hey, Sunny… can I talk to you?”

Lammy’s voice chimed, causing Sunny and Katy to open their eyes and sit up from their sunbathing.

“… Sure.”

The sunflower stood up, walking toward the shore with Lammy as Katy sat on the beach towel, legs pulled up to her chest and arms hugging herself as she thought worriedly,

_Hopefully this doesn’t get worse…_

“Sunny… I just wanna say… I was wrong to snap at you like that. I’m sorry.”

Sunny smiled a little.

“Apology accepted.”

“… Really? Just like that?”

She nodded. “Lammy… I know you’re just stressing. And I get it. You know what I’m going through with Joe… “

Sunny grabbed Lammy’s hands, causing her to meet her gaze.

“But… let me just say, Parappa isn’t trying to hurt you. He just… spoke his mind… and maybe should’ve thought it over a little more… so it wasn’t so… abrupt.”

The sunflower’s eyes narrowed for a moment before she continued.

“That being said… you’re gonna have to talk to him eventually, you know. He… he called you when you were swimming earlier.”

Lammy frowned.

“… Yeah. I know I need to talk to him.”

Sunny let Lammy’s hands go gently.

“It doesn’t have to be right now though. Call him when you’re ready. But… I wouldn’t let the whole day pass without talking. He’s prolly worried about you.”

Lammy could feel tears budding in her eyes but blinked them back feverishly.

_Poor P… I’ve basically ignored him since last night… instead of just saying how I feel._

She nodded her head, wiping away any tears that managed to fall before speaking,

“I… I’ll see him tonight. I’m still unsure what I’ll say though.”

Sunny smiled. “Don’t worry… when the time comes… you’ll know. Trust me.”

Lammy looked confused, but as the sunflower’s smile lingered, the young lamb eased up a little.

_Maybe she’s right…_

_I really need to start trusting myself more._

“Guys! You guys good now?” Katy said as she walked up to the two girls by the shore.

Lammy nodded. “Yeah.”

“Glad to hear it.” Katy wrapped her arms around the young lamb and sunflower.

“Soo… the ice cream vendor just came onto the beach. You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Time for dessert!” Lammy chimed in, earning a giggle from Sunny and a nod of approval from Katy.

“Exactly!”

xxxxxx

“Parappa! You have a visitor!”

The young dog’s dad called out from the living room, waking his son who had fallen asleep for a couple hours after getting home.

“Thanks, pops.”

His dad grinned at him before heading back to the basement to continue working on his latest invention.

“Lammy… hey.”

Parappa could feel his heartbeat quicken the second his orbs met her violet ones. She looked beautiful as always and was wearing a light denim jacket left unbuttoned over her swimsuit for modesty.

“Hi, P. Wanna go for a walk?”

Parappa nodded his head. “Sure.”

“Oh, and this is for you.” Lammy handed him the strawberry milkshake she’d been holding, which he graciously accepted.

“Thanks… want some?” He asked. She shook her head, smiling ever so slightly.

“No thanks. I had mine on the way over here.”

“So, you went to the beach today?” Parappa inquired after sipping his dessert.

“… Yeah. Went with Katy and Sunny. Sorry for not inviting you… just needed a girls day.”

Parappa smiled as he looked over at her, their eyes looking for a moment as they strolled down the sidewalk.

“No worries… did you enjoy your day?”

Lammy nodded.

“Good… I’m glad.”

“But I… definitely felt weird not talking to you. I just needed some time to think.”

“… Do you mind if I ask what you were thinking about? I can’t help but feel like I… did something wrong…” He trailed off.

Lammy sighed. “… P, something you said upset me. But I’m not sure how to bring it up without it being totally awkward.”

Parappa laughed. “As long as we’ve known each other, are you really worried about things being awkward?”

She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. “… It sounds silly, I know but… yes.”

He shook his head, smiling. “Lam Jam… just say it. Please. I promise I won’t laugh or anything.”

“I… when you said what’s wrong with wanting to cuddle with your girlfriend… it hurt because… well, we haven’t even talked about labels or anything. You know?”

Parappa stopped walking, causing Lammy to stop as well.

“Wait… like… you don’t want to be serious?”

Lammy shook her head feverishly. “No, that’s what I mean at all!”

“… Then?” Parappa scratched the back of his head nervously.

She frowned, turning on her heel and taking a few steps in the other direction so that her back was facing him.

“… I shouldn’t have to spell it out for you… to be romantic, should I?"

His eyes softened as he took in the harshness of her words.

“Lammy… do you even realize what you’re saying?”

She turned back around to face him. “… I’m trying to be honest here.”

Parappa looked down at his sneakers sadly. “… Just tell me then! What is it I’m not doing?”

“All I wanted… was you to at least ask me to be your girlfriend. Something spontaneous would’ve been nice too.”

The young dog stayed quiet, the stillness between them seemingly becoming thicker and more uncomfortable.

“… I’m gonna go home, Parappa. We’ve got school in the morning… and it’s almost ten. Unless you have something more to say to me.”

He continued to be quiet, adding to Lammy's anxiousness, and before he could even attempt to say anything more, she was turning around and heading back toward her house for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always. See you in the next chapter! :)
> 
> \- Angie


	14. Every Dog Has His Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parappa plans a proper girlfriend proposal to win Lammy back.

“P… we gotta talk.” Katy said as Parappa sat at the lunch table across from her. PJ and Lammy had yet to arrive.

“About what?” He asked.

“Not here. Let’s go to the roof and talk."

The young dog was confused but got up and followed the blue cat anyway through the hallways. Once they got to the roof, Katy sighed as the two of them sat on a bench. Looking around before she spoke, she noticed they were the only ones up here.

“P… Lammy told me about you guys’ conversation last night."

Parappa nodded, frowning as he shrugged his shoulders. “So she did."

“She’s really upset, you know… and I get to you, this may not seem like a big deal. But lemme just fill you in on something."

He looked up at her, their eyes locking.

“She… for your birthday, she wanted to sing you a song she wrote. She has been working on it, but it wasn’t quite ready, so she got you that certificate for the karaoke place instead. She was really upset though… she really wanted to sing it for your special day."

“… Really? She wrote me a song?"

Katy nodded, smiling a little.

“Very sweet of her, right? So… understand that the way you threw the… girlfriend word around so casually really did hurt her. She expected more from you. Especially given the fact that you freestyled in front of her house just to tell her that you wanted to even give her a shot after getting hurt by Sunny."

“… I… was tipsy when I said it, but… that’s because in my heart, I already know I want Lammy to be my girlfriend. We may have only been on one date, but I’ve known her pretty much my whole life. She really knows me inside and out, she likes the same stuff I do, she loves music, she supports me, and most of all… she is the first girl to really give me a chance. Even though we have only gone out officially once and spent my birthday together, I’ve realized why it never worked out with Sunny in the first place. With Lammy it just… clicks."

Katy’s eyes softened.

“That’s exactly what you need to tell Lammy… that and you need to actually ask her to be your girlfriend, P. And it wouldn’t kill you to be creative about it!"

“… I know. I just need to think about it. And if I need you and PJ’s help, will you guys…” He trailed off. Katy chuckled, nudging him lightly.

“Duh. We’ve got your back, P. And besides… we want you guys to be together too, you know. We totally ship you!"

Parappa laughed. “Appreciate that…"

“Today’s been hard, Katy… besides classes, I haven’t really seen Lammy too much. We didn’t walk to school together… I have kinda kept my distance ‘cause I don’t know what to say after last night’s conversation."

“That’s understandable. Sounds like until you come up with your girlfriend proposal, you guys will be in this weird state of not talking.” Katy said, placing a hand on his shoulder as he sulked, his head lowering as he groaned to himself.

“… Great.” He murmured sarcastically.

xxxxxx

That night, Parappa found himself unable to sleep, and ended up driving up to the beach around ten thirty that night. He stood by the shore, letting his feet sit in the cold water which eventually felt soothing and cool the longer he remained with his sweatpants pulled up to prevent him from going home with wet clothes. The air was perfectly breezy, but he felt uneasy as his mind raced. His mind was flooded with images of Lammy sitting beside him as they munched on Chinese takeout, watching her and admiring her beauty as she enjoyed the cool breeze, and pulling her in for a kiss just before they headed to the movies.

“… I’ve gotta make this right. I can’t lose her. I just… can’t."

He said softly to himself.

 _What to do… what to do…_ he wondered quietly

_Wait a minute… I’m a rapper… why am I acting like this is so complicated? The answer is right in front of me._

Yeah… I know, I know… I gotta believe!

Though he did not do his usual jumping up and down, waving his arms in happiness as he thought the words of encouragement, a smile crept onto his face and lingered as he realized he could and would make this right soon.

xxxxxx

That same night Katy could be heard nearly screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Girl, what are you doing!?

“… I just… can’t have that anywhere near me right now."

“Why not? They’re your songs! Your hard work!"

Lammy had tossed her favorite notebook into the trash can of her bedroom.

"... You know why."

Katy sighed. “Lammy, I’ve told you, don’t you dare just give up on him like that! You guys haven’t talked because you had a super uncomfortable conversation! You know, most couples go through arguments and tiffs… relationships aren’t lovey dovey all the time, that’s just the truth. Besides, that’d get boring real fast."

“Okay, one… we’re not a couple. And two… this wasn’t just some petty fight. This showed me how little he thinks of us being together. Despite everything we went through to even… go on one date."

Katy shook her head.

“Lammy… you really don’t know how wrong you are. You’re upset, I know, and all you can do is think the worst of P… it’s not fair really. You wanna believe so badly that he isn’t into you, or that this isn’t going to go anywhere. And you couldn’t be any more off the radar if you wanted to!"

Before the young lamb could respond, the blue cat sighed, storming out of her room and leaving Lammy’s house as quickly as she could.

Katy’s phone vibrated in her pocket as she briskly walked down the sidewalk and she saw it was Parappa calling.

“H-hello?”

“Katy, hey. Is this a bad time? You sound like you’re outta breath."

“… It’s… I’m fine. Please tell me you’re calling ‘cause you need my help with your girlfriend proposal."

“Actually yeah. I just called PJ and he’s in. You’re in too, right?"

“Duh. Just tell me what you need."

After Parappa explained his idea to her, she said before hanging up the phone,

“Alright. Let’s do the damn thing!"

xxxxxx

_A couple of nights later..._

“Everything is looking good! We’re all set.” Sunny said happily as she and Katy returned to Parappa’s side on the beach.

The blue cat and sunflower had laid out a blanket on the sand for Lammy to sit on with boxes of Chinese takeout, a bucket of freshly popped popcorn, and had even laid out a few red roses along the spread of food. PJ was a bit further ahead, making sure the portable stereo and microphone were working properly.

“Thanks you guys. Really, I dunno what I’d do without you."

“Of course, P. We’ve got you. But… why do you sound so… down then?” Katy inquired.

Parappa smiled, shaking his head gently. "It's nothing. I just... need a minute"

"I understand. But you ahve absolutely nothing to worry about!" The blue cat cooed excitedly as the young dog walked off toward the shore to dip his toes in.

Sunny frowned before leaving as well to join Parappa's side.

"You okay?"

He met her gaze, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?"

“… I just can't get it outta my head..."

"Get what outta your head?"

"I can't stop thinking about… what happens if she doesn’t-"

Sunny grabbed Parappa’s hands, stopping him mid sentence.

“Don't do that..." She murmured.

"Do what?" He repeated curiously.

"Parappa… you can’t do this to yourself. You’ve gotta stay focused. Everything is as it should be. All you need to do is do what you do best when she gets here. So… there’s really no need to worry. Right?"

The young dog looked up at her, their eyes meeting as she smiled at him.

“… Right.” He smiled back at her as she let go of his hands gently.

“P… sorry to butt in, but Lammy just told me she’s on her way now.” Katy said, running up to the pair.

“… Okay.” Parappa nodded as took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he inhaled and opening them again as he let it out.

“Everything sounding okay?” The young dog asked walking up to PJ and the stereo equipment displayed across the sand.

“Yeah, man. We’re good to go. You ready for this?"

He nodded. “… As I’ll ever be."

PJ placed his hand on Parappa’s shoulder, letting it rest there for a moment.

“You’ve got this. I believe in you. So do Sunny and Katy. You’ve just gotta believe in yourself at this point."

Parappa bit his lip.

“… Yeah. I do. But… why do I feel so uncertain this time? I’ve been faced with so many hurdles… and never felt quite like this."

“Because… the stakes are higher. You really care for Lammy. I know you do… and the thought of this going left scares you."

PJ grinned at his best friend before continuing,

“But… trust me. Just because there are higher stakes, does not mean you don’t have what it takes to do what you’ve gotta do. Never forget, you are Parappa. The illest, most down to earth rapper in this town. You know what I’m saying?"

Parappa began to smile, wrapping his arm around PJ as well.

“Thanks, man. I needed to hear that."

xxxxxx

As Lammy arrived on the beach, Parappa could feel the beating of his heart quicken and his breath slow as she sat on the blanket set up especially for her with Sunny. Katy placed her hand on his shoulder, breaking him from his trance.

“You ready, P?"

He nodded.

“Get our girl!” Katy chimed, removing her hand from him as she gave him a thumbs up, heading over to Lammy and Sunny. PJ handed him the microphone, smiling from ear to ear.

“You’re gonna kill it. Don’t even sweat it, man."

Parappa couldn’t help but grin as PJ joined the group, and he and Lammy’s eyes met as his grip on the microphone tightened.

 _How do I even start? I know it's gotta come from the heart_  
 _The easy part's just having the courage to do it_  
 _But I woulda blew it if I had a whole speech prepared_  
 _Being honest, I'm scared to even rap a second time_  
 _I'm the God Unlimited Rhymes Universal on the mic_  
 _But when it comes to this, I wonder if I'm doing it right?_  
 _So once again, I'm coming off the top to right my wrongs_  
 _No cheesy pop songs as an intro, I'm gonna use what I know_  
 _So here we go again, one on one_  
 _And please, just hear me out until my rhyme's done_  
 _I'll admit it, I'm dense, and that ain't nothing new_  
 _But it's no excuse to keep messing things up with you_  
 _We're new to love, so mistakes are expected_  
 _But I don't want you feeling dissed or neglected_  
 _I know you want something special, a sign that we'll last_  
 _Cuz taking love for granted will kill this s*** fast_  
 _So we're back on the scene of our first date_  
 _Beef and broccoli, with fried rice and pad thai on our plates_  
 _I could've been bougie, and booked that Italian joint_  
 _But this is more intimate, cozy, and to the point_  
 _Not to say I don't wanna splurge on you_  
 _But I gotta stay true, and not be another Joe Chin, paying to win with his trust fund money_  
 _If I went and did that with you, I'd be a goddamn dummy!_  
  
Lammy guffawed at the well-deserved shot at Parappa's eternal rival. Parappa briefly laughed as well, before regaining his composure and continuing to freestyle.  
  
 _It's kinda funny, I spent so much time worrying about this date_  
 _If it would make or break us after such a short time_  
 _S***, I'm pulling lines out my a** just to pull off this rhyme_  
 _I just wanted this to be special, instead of putting on fancy airs_  
 _You're one in a billion, rare, wouldn't dare compare you to another_  
 _Always making me stutter, cuz you're smooth like b-b-butter_  
 _I wanna be your lover who's there for you when life makes you frown_  
 _Or snuggled up together listening to soothing sounds_  
 _Be my queen who's deserving of the crown_  
 _And I'll hold you down until the end_  
 _In other words... Lammy, will you be my girlfriend?_  
  
Parappa almost immediately pulled his hat down over his face after the last line. "God, that sounded so lame; lemme do that over..."

Lammy stood up from the blanket, their eyes locking as he peered over at her and lifted his hat back up so he could see properly.

"L-Lammy... will you be my girl? Geez, that's cheesy, isn't it?"

The young lamb ran over to him, stopping as she stood in front of him and the mic.

"No... it wasn't cheesy at all." She cooed softly, smiling as her eyes took him in, in his flustered state.

"R-Really?" He choked out. She nodded, chuckling.

"Yeah... as usual, it kicked ass. And those lines about Joe Chin? Pure gold on top of asking me the big question."

Parappa laughed. "Glad you enjoyed those..."

The two stood in silence for a moment, their eyes never leaving each other's.

"P... I'm sorry I made things so awkward for us. I realize now how poorly I handled all of this.."

He grabbed her hands, intertwining their fingers. "It's okay... we're new to this. Mistakes and disagreements are gonna happen... we've gotta know that and be ready to face it head on... especially if we're gonna make this official."

"If?" Lammy repeated curiously. Parappa shrugged sheepishly.

"You still haven't given me an answer yet."

She smiled. "Well, how's this for an answer?"

As he was about to ask what she meant, her lips were pressed against his, and the two could hear Katy, PJ, and Sunny all cheering and clapping seeing that Parappa's plan had been successful.

As they parted for air, Lammy grinned.

"You know... I wrote something for you too."

Parappa pretended to be surprised. "You did?"

Lammy shook her head, chuckling. "Katy told you, didn't she?"

Parappa nodded, smiling a little.

"Well... I hope you'll like even though she ruined the surprise."

xxxxxx

Later that night, Parappa walked Lammy home, who asked if he could wait for a minute. She returned to the front door with her guitar. Before he could ask what was going on, she began to play her beloved instrument and sing softly. 

_I'm always too late_

_I see the train leaving_

_I'm always laughing_

_When it's not cool to smile_

_I'm always aiming_

_But somehow keep missing_

_So how did you get here_

_Something is wrong_

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

_How come all this blue sky is around me_

_And you found me_

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

_I don't know how I did_

_But somehow now I did_

_I'm always driving_

_Forget where I'm going_

_Should have turned left_

_But I was singing some song_

_And I, I am arriving_

_As everyone's leaving_

_But there you are waiting_

_Something is wrong_

_Makes no sense to me_

_No it isn't clear_

_But somehow you're standing here_

_Something gets to me_

_It's that nothing is wrong_

As Lammy stopped playing and singing, Parappa wiped a tear from his eye, smiling at her as she stared at him curiously.

"That was... beautiful, Lammy."

"Really?"

He nodded, grinning.

"I'm glad. I was so nervous."

He cupped her cheek delicately. "No need to be. My girlfriend is really talented."

Lammy blushed a little, her cheeks turning pink. "... You said it."

He smiled. "Yeah. That's okay, right? I remember your answer being yes..." He teased.

She grinned. "Yes, silly. But hearing it... it's really nice, P. Not gonna lie."

"It feels nice calling you that." Parappa agreed.

The two blissfully kissed before she headed inside for the night and Parappa walked himself home, the both of them feeling like as a newly official couple, they could take on anything high school could throw at them, one freestyle or song at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't believe I'm at the end of this story, and I am both happy and sad about it. I'm glad I was able to see this idea through, it's just a little sad to see it end because I had so much fun writing this. Truly I did. 
> 
> To those of you who read and enjoyed, thank you so much! I appreciate all of you. And expect another Parappa story from me, most likely a sequel to this one, very soon. ;)
> 
> Also, the dope freestyle in this chapter that Parappa does was done by the talented Afro Thunder. Thank you again for your work, and also for following my story and being so supportive. 
> 
> Oh and the song Lammy does for Parappa is Where Did I Go Right by Hilary Duff. Probably showing my age here using one of her songs haha. :p
> 
> Thank you again everyone! :)
> 
> \- Angie


End file.
